Moon X River Drabbles
by Peridot-Garcia
Summary: Short and long stories surrounding the beautiful love that Moon and River Butterfly have because these two are precious and need more fanfics/art. A fair warning: they're in no particular chronological order, only how they pop into my head. [ I do not own Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil, Daron Nefcy and Disney do.]
1. Chapter 1: Kingly Thoughts

Kingly Thoughts

The King of Mewni sat in his favorite chair and rested his head on his right hand, watching his wife holding his daughter. The royal family were privately resting in their daughter's nursery after a long day. The extravagant room was filled with brightly colored walls and toys for the young princess. Moon held their precious three-year-old in her arms while she sat in a luxurious rocking chair. Her hair was released from their restraints, pooling around her shoulders like a veil. Moon was in the process of rocking Star to sleep while humming Mewman lullabies quietly, focused on the little bundle. The day was slowly beginning to end as the sun began to set outside and birds quickly passed the large windows. Within a few moments, the first few dying golden rays filled the nursery and gently graced Moon and Star with its divine touch.

 _What a glorious sight to behold,_ thought River. _A radiantly beautiful woman holding her lovely child. Moon looks like a serene goddess caressing a baby angel._ He sighed loudly, a content smile on his face.

The rays gave a soft glow to Moon's hair and formed a slight halo around Star's head. Moon looked at Star with so much love and affection, River frowned in disdain because he couldn't capture the moment. The sleepy queen looked over at her husband, wondering what was making him sigh so loudly.

"River, darling", said Moon softly, "you've been awfully quiet. Is something the matter?" Moon's face was filled with worry as she waited for a response. Even when she showed concern, River couldn't help but find his wife as lovely as the day they first met. His smile grew as he straightened up, popping his back in the process.

"No, my dear, I couldn't ask for a more loving wife or perfect daughter. I simply wish this moment could continue for an eternity." Carefully, River made his way to hug Moon and Star. She leaned into his embrace and shifted her arm behind her daughter's head.

"Oh, sweetie, I know just what you mean but there will be other moments that fill the void." River leaned his head against his wife's, staring down at his sleeping daughter.

"I love you, my little Starlight." He turned his face to look at Moon. "And I love you, my wonderful queen." As the last of the rays began to fade into the night sky, he lovingly kissed his wife.

 **MRMRMRM**

 **Author's Note: The following chapters are** _ **much**_ **longer. This was the very first fanfic I had ever written, and that's why it's so short. Later, there's one that's almost 2,700 words, so I've improved significantly. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: When It Storms

**When It Storms**

Very rarely did it storm over Butterfly Kingdom, but when it did, the young king and queen of two years were thankful for every ambient moment it brought. River, despite his nerves, was quite the romantic, but more so on a stormy day. Over the months, he had picked up on Moon's love of stormy weather. Noticing that his wife was becoming exceedingly stressed, River aimed to use this storm to pick her spirits up. While the storm clouds developed, River set his plan into motion.

While Moon was in a meeting, River ordered all but a few servants to find as many periwinkle petals and one perfect periwinkle flower. While River waited for the petals to arrive, he placed and lit the candles that would outline the paths. Eventually, the petals arrived and River created one main path with two smaller branching paths. The walkway started at the doorway with the right leading to the spot where River would be standing and the left leading to the bed. With the remaining blue and purple flower petals, River created a purple diamond within a blue butterfly. Once he had finished decorating the room, he dressed in his best suit and removed a love note he had worked on the day before.

Being the highest-ranking royal in the meeting, Moon would be released first. Knowing this, River placed the note in front of the door five minutes prior to the meeting's conclusion. River instructed the closest servant to only allow the queen to read it. After double-checking the status of the meeting, River nervously hurried back to their bedroom to continue stressing over Moon's reaction and the decorations.

 **MRMRMRMRMRM**

Moon was exhausted and highly irritated from the six meetings she had to sit through. Following royal etiquette, Queen Moon exited the room first, much to her delight. Upon nearing the doorway, Moon noticed a peculiar piece of parchment on the floor. She requested that one of the servant's hand it to her so she could further inspect it. The tired queen saw that her name was written on one side with a beautiful purple flower attached. She immediately recognized her husband's handwriting and decided to break away from the attention of the other nosy nobles. She entered an empty corridor and read the simple, but charming love note.

 _To my dearest, the love of my life! This unblemished periwinkle flower reflects your grace, beauty, and serenity. To others, none can compare! Though the sun has relentlessly beat down upon your delicate petals, you do not wilt. Forever yours,_

 _~ River (your loving husband)_

She blushed deeply, causing her diamonds glow similar to real ones. Moon didn't doubt that River struggled to write this short note, he didn't care much for literature. She chuckled at the thought of stumbling upon his many rough drafts possibly strewn about in her room. Smiling, Moon pocketed her love note and made her way to her adoring husband. When she reached her room, she noted that the air smelt heavily of flowers and oncoming rain.

 _What a lovely mix_ , thought an enchanted Moon, _River has truly outdone himself. I love this part of him so much!_

Nervously, Moon inhaled deeply before opening the door. She gasped at the breathtakingly romantic setting her husband had diligently put together for her. Not wanting to damage the petals too badly, Moon removed her shoes before entering.

First, Moon examined her husband's handiwork that lied on the bed. Immediately, her hands met her mouth in shock and appreciation. Smiling deeply, she approached her nervous but patient husband. Before she could utter a word, River placed his index finger to her lips and handed her a nicely wrapped box. Excitedly, she opened the box to reveal a new luxurious purple dress with lilac designs and matching gloves.

The young queen was grateful and wanted to show her appreciation. After setting the gift box down delicately, Moon grasped her husband's face and kissed him. Hurriedly, the king picked up his wife and carried her bridal style to their bed. Outside, thunder signaled the hard patter of rain as the two became locked in a passionate kiss among the petal strewn bed.


	3. Chapter 3: May I Have This Dance

**May I Have This Dance**

The embarrassed young queen stared at the two young boys that were currently fighting in front of her. A short, stocky blonde-haired teen wrestled another blonde-haired teen who was slightly taller and had a darker skin tone. Before any real injuries could be inflicted, the royal guards split the two up and asked the queen what to do.

"Escort the two to my study, I'll see to them shortly." With a nod, the guards followed the queen's orders and removed the two rowdy royals. The tired queen sighed deeply, _Now I have to apologize to everyone and end the ball early. Then again, I guess it could have been worse._

Three Hours Earlier

Moon the Undaunted could handle monsters, meetings, and other boring royal duties any day of the week. But one of the few things the young queen despised the most were royal balls. Moon _hated_ having to dance, especially with obnoxious, aristocratic jerks. Every year, Moon had to put on a fake smile and entertain the other royals with her presence.

"Ugh, why are royal balls so boring!" Moon sighed while the servants struggled with her dress, hair, and makeup. "There's hardly anyone my age there and my family keeps pressuring me to get married already. I'm only fifteen for corn's sake!" Moon tried to stand still on her stool as she vented out loud. Her arms were growing increasingly tired as she held her T-pose.

"Excuse me, your majesty," quipped an older female servant as she began to work on the bust of the dress, "I'm quite sure this ball will be different from all the others. After all, you seem to have caught the fancy of Count Mildrew and Prince River." She moved to the back to fasten the zipper. "I know this will be your first ball as queen and without your dear mother, rest her soul, but we all believe in you."

Moon closed her eyes and recalled her mother's small figure dazzling the ballroom as she danced. Then, Moon only had to dance if her mother said to. Now, Moon would have to dance with all who asked and she wouldn't have her mother for support. Fighting back the tears, Moon relaxed and thought about the two boys she couldn't choose between.

The servants stepped back so Moon could take in her appearance. Her hair was pulled back in her mother's style, the crown firmly placed on top. She wore gold earrings adorned with tiny purple diamonds dangling from thin gold chains. The dress was a deep indigo with multiple light baby blue accents and pearls. She wore matching indigo gloves, each with a single tiny embroidered baby blue butterfly at the top. Moon's shoes were baby blue heels with three indigo diamonds on the tips.

When all the preparations were finished, Moon went over the introductory statement she would read, as well as seating arrangements for the banquet. By the time she had finished, guests began to arrive in the entrance hall. Moon sat on her throne and nervously waited for all the guests to arrive. She caught herself scanning the growing crowd, but for whom, she could not guess. The hall was quickly filled with gasps of disgust and Moon felt her heartbeat quicken. The Johansen's had arrived and the other royals immediately began to move a great distance from them. Moon was disappointed to find that Prince River was missing and began to lose interest in the event once more.

Finally, all the guests were seated for the banquet and Moon welcomed them to yet another 'glorious' ball. Uninterested, Moon picked at her food, hoping the night would quickly end. For some odd reason, Moon looked up in time to see Prince River enter the banquet hall. The prince was dressed in a more formal suit compared to his relatives. His was comprised of light blue tones with gold shoulder pads. He quickly sat down with the rest of his family and tried not to catch the attention of others. Moon continued to watch River from her seat until a servant interrupted her to remove a plate. Once the dishes had been cleared, Moon invited everyone to the ballroom.

As the young queen made her way to the ballroom, she couldn't help but think of the young prince that kept stealing her attention away from everything else. Moon would have continued thinking of said prince if the hall boy hadn't stopped her from running into the large oak doors. Blushing profusely, she opened the door and made her way to the large empty throne where she would await dance requests.

Unfortunately for Moon, Count Mildrew casually walked up and asked for the first dance. Instead of Count Mildrew taking the lead, Moon was forced to lead due to his poor dancing skills. Moon cringed throughout the dance as he continuously stepped on her feet. Five dances later, Moon was finally able to sit and rest her aching feet. Once again, Moon felt her gaze drift to where Prince River sat. Unexpectedly, the two made eye contact and both began to blush. Moon felt as if the ballroom had disappeared, the only thing that remained was the sound of a slow waltz.

Still holding her gaze, Prince River stood up from his seat and began to make his way towards the queen. Moon was unaware that she was blushing or the fact that her palms were becoming sweaty, she only knew that her mind was racing with all sorts of panicking thoughts.

 _It's okay Moon, you can do this. You are Moon the Und- OH MY GOODNESS WHAT DO I DO HE'S ALMOST HERE! Do I stand up first, or does he? Oh, wait he's already standing. What do I do!_ Without any thought, Moon stood up and saw that her hands were sweaty. _Oh no, my hands! Calm down._ She quickly wiped her hands on the sides of her dress and tried to smile coolly. By now, the openly nervous Prince River was but three steps in front of her.

"Um, Queen Moon, Your Majesty, may I…may I have this dance?" River smiled as he held out his hand and Moon felt like she was going to faint, but managed to stay calm and collected on the outside.

"Of course, River, I'd love to dance with you!"

She excitedly took his hand and they walked out onto the dance floor as another waltz played, this time faster. Moon held River's gaze as the two began to spin with the music. Once again, the ballroom slipped away into oblivion as Moon continued twirling. She felt as if she were floating in the cool night sky with River, two leaves riding a gust of wind. Unbeknownst to the dancing pair, Count Mildrew had become exceedingly jealous at the thought of Moon dancing with the barbaric Johansen prince. When the waltz finished, the two stood still and waited for another waltz to play. Her kingdom and its threats were completely gone from her mind as River kept spinning her in wide circles, their eyes locked the entire time.

Before the two could dance a third time, Count Mildrew roughly yanked Moon from River and started an awkward dance. In response, River took Moon's hands away from the jealous Count Mildrew and continued to spin her, a smirk dancing on his lips. Count Mildrew shoved River, who then punched Count Mildrew in the chest because he was too short to reach his cheek. Finally, the two began to wrestle while a dazed, blushing, and weak-kneed Moon tried to make sense of the situation. She would later compare this feeling to what it feels like when one has had too much alcohol to drink.

Present Time: In the Queen's Study

Sitting in her chair, the daunting queen stared at the two rambunctious boys before speaking.

"Count Mildrew, I thank you for all the…dances tonight. However, you do not decide who I am and am not allowed to dance with. As your queen, I am deeply embarrassed by the scene you caused tonight. To make up for it, I want your family to send you to the reform school for wayward princes in hopes you'll be more civilized next year. Now, if you'll kindly leave so I can give a similar lecture to Prince River." With a hanging head, Count Mildrew exited the study to announce the queen's punishment to his parents. Moon called in a musician with a violin and asked for them to wait for further instructions. She then walked up to a sweaty, timid River. He slowly made eye contact with her and Moon almost forgot what she was going to say. She cleared her throat as she stepped closer to the young prince.

"Now then, where were we? Ah, yes! River…may I have this dance?" With a smile, Moon held out her hand for River as the violinist started up a lovely waltz. Though she knew rumors would spread across Mewni by daybreak, Moon would never regret this decision.


	4. Chapter 4: Before I Go

**Before I Go**

Moon and Star raced through the portal from Earth and into the castle to pack.

"Star, grab anything you think we might need and meet me back here as soon as you can. I have to speak with your father before we go." Moon didn't wait for Star to respond as she ran through the castle looking for River. _Where are you, River?_ Moon decided that if she couldn't find River she would leave him a note. She ran to her room and was surprised to find River closing the last of the trunks. Three servants carried her luggage out to the carriage she had ordered.

"Ah, Moon, I finished packing your things for you and Star. Where is it that the two of you are going?" Moon ran to River and hugged him as if it would be her last.

"I'm sorry River, but I can't tell you where we're going or when we get there. Just stay here and keep up the morale of the kingdom. Hopefully, we won't be gone for too long-" As a steady stream of tears flowed down Moon's face, River kissed her fiercely before breaking away to look her in the eyes.

"I know…just stay safe and come back to me. That's all I ask of you Moon; stay safe and come back." Moon wiped away her tears and handed River his crown. River kneeled and kissed Moon's hand. Moon called Star into her room so they could all head to the carriage. After the servants made sure the carriage was loaded, Star hugged her father goodbye and sat tearfully inside. With one last loving glance at River, Moon whipped the warnicorns and set off to find the sanctuary.


	5. Chapter 5: Cheer Up, River

**Cheer Up, River**

Moon was excited to have Prince River over for dinner. Ever since the ball, the two had been officially courting. This week, he would be joining her for dinner and he could stay until midnight this time. Moon couldn't wait to see her cute little ball of nerves.

Mina Loveberry would be the only guard with them in the dining hall so the two could finally have some privacy. Moon decided to wear something simple. She knew River didn't care for fancy clothes or jewelry. River loved Moon for being herself with or without a title and money. As calmly and patiently as she could, Moon waited for River to show up. To her delight, River showed up thirty minutes early meaning they could talk to one another inside her study.

"So, River, how is your family doing?" Moon didn't like to start conversations but didn't mind when it came to River. He never looked up as she spoke.

"Okay, I guess." Moon frowned. Where was the excitement, the nerves, his _emotions_? He solemnly stared off into the distance.

"Oh, how was your day then?" Moon gave a weak smile. _He's not even blinking!_

"Not too good, I guess." Moon felt like screaming, _why is he acting so depressed_? She didn't like to see him like this, like there was a small persistent pain in her chest.

"Tell me about it. I want to…to help you feel better." Moon tried not to facepalm. She didn't mean to be so direct about her intentions. Fortunately, it was the push River needed to open up.

"Well, ever since you and I started courting, my family's been ridiculed. No one thinks I should be around you. I'm starting to think they're right. I'm not even brave enough to deny it." River began to tear up. "I'm just a big _brute_!"

"What! Who's been saying such things? I'll have _them_ ridiculed! River, you're not weak. Don't tell yourself these things." She ran to River before he could leave the study. She hastily grabbed his shoulder so that he was at least facing her. "River, look at me. I want to be with you. I want to dance with you for the rest of my life. Please, please don't think I'm too good for you. If anything, it's the other way around. You're so sweet and considerate. Too good for your own good!" River sniffed and gave the beautiful queen an endearing smile.

"You mean it?"

"Of course, I mean it, silly! What's the river to do without it's moon?" River smiled before giving her a sweet little kiss.

"Thanks, Queen Moon!"

"Just call me Moon, okay?"

"Then you have to call me River."

"Deal."

The two jumped when Mina loudly banged on the door and called them down to dinner. Smiling, the two exited the study.


	6. Chapter 6: The First Annual Picnic

**The First Annual Picnic**

Queen Moon was certain of two things as she sat at the picnic table. Those two things were; she hated to see her family fight with River's, and she still didn't regret marrying River, not one bit. She looked over at her newlywed husband who happened to be embarrassed by his family's behavior. River's face was scarlet red and he looked like a turtle as he tried to hide his face. Moon hated to see him distressed.

 _Poor River, he only wanted our family to enjoy themselves. He tried so hard to convince them that our marriage will work. These picnics are going to lower his self-esteem. It takes him weeks to pick it back up to a stable level._

Meanwhile, the shouting and name-calling ensued. Moon thought River was going to faint if he kept holding his breath. She stood up to tell him everything would be fine, but he suddenly jumped onto the table. The two arguing families stopped bickering to face the short young man.

"You're all a bunch of fools, you know that?" River turned and threateningly pointed at his family. "Why is it so difficult for all of you to see that I love her, _really_ love her? She is the most beautiful, no, the most ravishing, divine, graceful woman in all of Mewni. None of the women you tried to marry me are as brilliant as she. And you!" He furiously spun to face Moon's family. "You're all mad if you think you can keep us away from each other! I'll fight all of Mewni if it means I can be by her side for the rest of my life! I'd give up all the corn on Mewni if she asked me too. _That's_ how much I love her."

Moon reached out to River and hugged him tightly. He was sweaty and out of breath by the time he finished. He was the bravest, sweetest, most sincere man Moon had ever met. She ignored the shouts of protests as she deeply kissed her husband.

 _Oh, River, I love you so very much. You're already a great husband, I know, someday, you'll be an even greater father._ Moon loved River deeply and vice versa. She knew their families both disapproved of their union, but they came to the picnic anyway. The previous year, River's family had introduced a game simply titled 'Game of Flags'. The point of the game was to beat the other players in a race to the top of a hill which would label them the best.

"River, just beat them in a game of flags. If you win, they'll have to respect you and our union."

"You're right! How about a game of flags? The Butterfly's say they're too good for the Johansen's. The Johansen's say that to live like the Butterfly's is too complex. Then there's me, saying that both of you can get dipped because my love for Moon is unwavering. Whoever wins will be seen as correct and their views will become fact."

Moon watched her darling husband strut to the starting line. She couldn't help but find this assertive side attractive. His cape billowed gloriously in the wind as he waited for the game to begin. Moon sat on the sidelines, wanting to watch River play and because her emotions were causing her to act dangerously rebellious.

As the game started, Moon couldn't help but feel giddy at the prospect of River winning. The young queen didn't doubt her husbands love, but she would have never guessed he would outright fight their families. He fought like he had an entire army within him, ready to attack at any moment. She kept reimagining River in his blue suit and short beard, towering over the families from the table top. His eyes were aflame, his passion displayed for all to see. He even intimidated Moon for a split second. If he was willing to fight for her honor, Moon had no qualms about having a child with him. She knew he would fight to the death to protect their child.

Moon knew he would win the game. He loved her too much to lose. Not only did he beat both families up the hill, but on the way back as well. When he came down to tell her, he kneeled before her seat and sensuously kissed her hand. Moon was ecstatic to see him finally use the confidence she knew he had within himself. Her face lit up like a beacon as she looked down upon her husband.

"M' lady, I have proven what to our families what the power of my love can do. If they continue to question it, I will gladly go to war with them." Moon practically swooned at her passionate king's words. She had never seen this side of River. Even after all their years of courting, he still managed to surprise her.

"Yes, my love, I can tell just by looking at you. Your words alone are setting my blood aflame. What do you think about…retiring to bed a little earlier than usual?" Her voice lowered as she leaned towards her still kneeling husband. A devious smirk tugged at his lips and he stood once more. Her emotions were causing her to act unqueenly, but she didn't care.

"Manfred, ready the carriage. The queen would like to retire for the day." The blonde king returned his attention to his wife. "Moon, whatever you want, simply say it and it shall be done. I feel like I could be a king, and you, a queen." Moon felt restless as she listened to River speak. There were crazy, unspeakable thoughts running through the young queen's mind causing her blush profusely. She struggled to keep her composure while they waited for the carriage.

"Darling, you already are a king, the King of Mewni. But if I need to, I'll help remind you."

"Ah, yes, it seems I forgot. I might forget again before we make it to the castle." Manfred approached and announced that the carriage was ready. Taking Moon's hand, he led her to the open door of the carriage. Once inside, the two locked into a frenzied kiss that lasted until they arrived within the castle gates.

Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday, I was in a dead zone for the weekend. I hope Moon doesn't seem too OC, I just felt she would be a little wilder because she's young and crazy in love. Hope you enjoyed, there will be two more posted tomorrow to make up for the weekend.


	7. Chapter 7: Moon's Mewberty

**Author's Note: After re-reading this, I realized that Moon stated she learned to dip down at 19. That** _ **might**_ **mean that she was a 'late-bloomer' in terms of mewberty. In my personal timeline, Moon married River around her 18** **th** **birthday. Given this information, I've updated this chapter to reflect what the show has given us.**

 **MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

 **Moon's Mewberty**

It was just another ordinary day for Moon. She ate breakfast with her adoring husband, listened to his corny jokes, and prepared for upcoming activities. However, due to her mother's passing, Moon was never told about Mewberty, one of the most drastic moment in a Mewman teens life. Had Moon known, she would have taken several precautions once she began to near the average age and wait for it to appear. Instead, she ignorantly started her day as usual.

After breakfast, Moon left to speak with the Ambassador of the Waterfolk Kingdom about the garbage beaches. After that, she responded to a long list of letters from the Pigeon Kingdom concerning finances. Then, she ate lunch with River who had spent the morning with King Ponyhead. It was at lunch that the first sign appeared. Moon failed to notice it, as did River who was re-enacting his morning tussle with the flying unicorn head.

By mid-noon, the servants noticed but Moon, buried in her work, did not. The servants incorrectly assumed Moon knew what mewberty was and failed to point it to her. Having finished all her paperwork, Moon retired to her room before supper. It wasn't until now, that Glossaryck finally pointed it out to the tired queen.

"Uh, Queen Moon, you _are_ aware that you're currently going through Mewberty, right?" He cringed as more purple marks appeared on the young woman's body. Moon was currently flipping through a book she had pulled from the library.

"What do you mean, Glossaryck?" She looked up at floating blue man, hoping he would give her an actual answer.

"Well…you'll find out soon enough. Uh, try to stay within the castle until…5:00 p.m., okay?" Moon frowned, _that wasn't much of an answer._

Moon heard a knock at her door, so she left her bed to see who it was. Her husband stood in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers and parcel of sweets. He smiled deviously as he held out the gifts for her to grab. Suddenly, Moon and River saw multiple purple hearts spread down her arm and onto their locked hands. Shocked, the queen pulled her hand back, but it was firmly glued to River's.

"Uh, Glossaryck, what's going on?" She continued to tug on her hand but ended up knocking herself down with River, who fell on top of her. As a result, a swarm of purple hearts covered the two and the surrounding floor. River cried out in alarm and tried to disconnect his hand, but it refused to budge. Finally, with a strong tug, his hand separated from his wife's and he stumbled backwards.

"Little blue guy, you need to help Moon!" River tried to get Glossaryck out of the book, not knowing that he was watching from the bed with an amused look on his face.

"Sorry, there's nothing I can do for her. Just let it happen and then the two of you can continue whatever it is you were about to do." The book and Glossaryck moved away to avoid being swallowed up by the purple hearts.

"Dear, are you alright?" He stared at the mass of purple where Moon lay.

"…Boy…"

"What?" A purple hand reached out and poked River in the chest. He heard a chilling giggle before the hand disappeared once more. River slowly backed out of the room, careful not to catch the attention of his changing wife. River closed the door and waited outside for Moon to say it was all a big joke, but she never did.

The door opened, and a long purple hand shot out, grabbing a nearby hall boy, and pulled him into the room. A short yell of terror was heard before it was quiet once more. River _refused_ to go near the door. A young musician walked by and was also dragged into the queen's room. Finally, a giant butterfly-like creature exited the room, it's eyes glowing brightly. River didn't stare long enough to notice it was his young wife, he simply ran as fast as he could.

The creature flew after him, flying at horrifyingly rapid speeds. River made it outside, but so did Moon. Just as she was about to fuse him to the tree he was cowering next to, the purple hearts began to flake off, revealing an exhausted Moon. She collapsed on the ground before inhaling deeply.

"Moon! Are you alright?" He ran to her and helped her up.

"Yeah, I…don't know what that was." She looked confused and a little frightened. "Are you alright?"

"Haha, well-", River stopped talking when he heard flapping. Moon panicked and moved her hair aside. Moon had grown a small pair of transparent blue wings that flapped wildly.

"Interesting. Are they strong enough for me to fly?" Moon flapped her wings furiously but didn't leave the ground. "Oh well, I'm hungry. What about you River?" He lightly touched her wings, causing his wife to shiver. "That tickles," she said with a giggle.

"I'm hungry too. Did you…like my gift?" River offered his arm which Moon graciously accepted.

"Of course! We'll save _that_ for dessert," she said mischievously as she pulled him along. River laughed and carried her back to the castle, too impatient to walk.


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday**

Moon was impatiently excited for her eighteenth birthday. River had informed her that he would give her the best gift she had ever received. She could barely contain her excitement on the morning of her birthday. She had a skip in her step and wished for time to speed up, so she could finally be with the blonde man of her dreams. Prior to today, River had spent the past four years gaining the courage to get closer to Moon. Naturally, she appreciated all the little things he did for her. Last year, River gave Moon a dress, a necklace, earrings, and a warnicorn.

Moon didn't know how River planned to beat last year's gift, but she knew, somehow, he would. The young queen spent the entire day daydreaming about all the gifts he might give her. _Maybe he'll give me some valuable Johansen product, or another warnicorn, or maybe, he'll give me a large banquet and we'll dance all night in the candle light._ Apparently, the entire castle staff knew what it was because they kept her out of the dining hall and the gardens the entire day. _I wonder what it could be._

By sunset, Moon had dressed for dinner with River and was a little upset that she still didn't know what her gift was. She decided to put on a more mature dress. Recently, she had begun to thin out her pink attire for varying shades of purple. The dress she had chosen for this evening was a deep purple dress with lilac accents. She wore white boots with a slight heel, she didn't want to make River self-conscious about his height. Her hair was down in soft waves and her crown shined beautifully in the dying sunlight. She made her way downstairs to see if her date had arrived. Her heart beat violently against her ribcage and her breathing hitched when she saw him at the foot of the stairs with his hand extended towards her. His coarse but silky beard was slightly longer now, but still less than five inches long. He wore a very formal cornflower-blue suit that made him look very handsome and confidant, very different compared to four years ago. His mouthed open in silent shock when he saw Moon walking down the stairs to meet him.

"Moon, you look…extravagant, gorgeous…I can't quite put into words how to describe your beauty." River's voice had deepened slightly. It sent shivers down Moon's body.

"River, you certainly know how to flatter a woman. You didn't have to dress up just for me." Moon was still blushing from River's compliment. She accepted his outstretched hand when she reached him and the two departed for the dining hall. Inside, a candlelit dinner was set up for the couple. The appetizer was small, but very tasty and consisted of fruits and nuts. The main course was a slow roasted Mewman fowl with vegetable and herbs for sides. The dessert was a small, fluffy gelatin-like pie glazed with a candied fruit sauce.

"This is called cheesecake. It's from the Earth dimension. I had the honor of trying it on my first visit. What do you think?" River stopped eating to hear Moon's thoughts. She looked up sheepishly as he noticed her already empty plate with a few crumbs.

"It was very delicious, I enjoyed every bite! I want the recipe, so my bakers can make it. This was the best present ever!" Moon joyously smiled at River. She had never received anything from the Earth dimension before and was glad that her first experience was because of River.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the dessert, but that isn't your gift." River chuckled and finished his cheesecake and asked for another slice. "Your gift awaits you in the garden."

When the two had finished eating, they adjourned to the large garden. Once outside, Moon saw that most of the hedges had been freshly trimmed in her honor and the others were used as supports for banners. The pond had been stocked with new types of fish, most likely from the Johansen Kingdom. The sound of soft music gently floated through the air and whispered into Moon's ear.

Moon turned around to thank that darling man but found that a small dance floor had been laid down for him to stand on. The young man cleared his throat and then he bowed deeply to Moon as the music began to swell from somewhere behind a wall of hedges. As if on cue, small lightning bugs lit up the air and surrounded the two. Moon stared in awe at all the things he had prepared for her.

"My radiantly beautiful queen, would you give the honor of dancing with you on this fine evening?" Moon nodded happily and joined River on the dance floor. Before, they had danced awkwardly, losing the rhythm of the music and would just sway out of beat. Now, they danced perfectly in sync, moving as one. The musicians slowly moved closer, so the music could be heard better. River and Moon danced for what felt like seconds, but they had actually danced for a couple of hours. Happily, the two whirled around until the musicians could play no more.

The two stepped off the floor so River could get refreshments and relax. Moon's heart continued to race as she waited, the adrenaline from dancing with such a gentleman coursing through her veins.

 _I'll never forget this night, never! If the rest of my life could be like this, I'd never complain again. I swear he changes every time I see him. He becomes more mature and romantic with each meeting._ Moon closed her eyes and listened to the calm breeze whirl through all the plants as if nothing and no one else existed beyond the garden walls. For once, Moon felt content with her life and nothing could ruin her happy mood. The sound of approaching steps pulled Moon from her thoughts. She turned and gasped at the sight before her.

Kneeling in the grass was the love of her life; in his hands was a tiny wooden box. Tears began to form around Moon's eyes as she realized what River was about to do. Her hands instinctively covered her mouth as she waited to hear those words she had only dreamt of. River smiled and opened the box, inside was an antique ring against a black background. It was a gold band with multiple colored gems inlaid around the ring.

"Moon Butterfly, the only love of my life, Queen of Mewni, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Moon stepped closer to the kneeling man as tears streamed down her face. River reverently removed her left-hand glove and placed the ring on her finger. Moon hugged River as tightly as she could, kissing his cheeks anywhere she could. The servants that were within the garden clapped to congratulate the two and a single violinist began to play upbeat music. No longer caring who saw, Moon cupped River's face and the two shared their first _public_ kiss. Moon squealed with joy and hugged River once more, all Butterfly virtues temporarily thrown out the window.

" _This_ is by far the best gift I could ever get from anyone. I love you, River Johansen, I love you so, so much!" River blushed at Moon's jubilant statement.

"I love you too, and I always will!" As one of the full moons drifted overhead, the two locked into a longer, more passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9: Moonipendence Day

**Moonipendence Day**

River had been to several Mewnipendence Day celebrations prior to meeting and after marrying Queen Moon. However, this would be his first as _King_ Butterfly. On the inside, River was screaming and panicking like he did when he fought his first battle. He had no idea what to do. _Moon's counting on me to do my best. I can't mess this up for her._

"Moon, darling, I need you to tell me what to do." River decided it was better just to ask than to ruin the event. He looked up at his glorious wife and frowned.

"River, all you have to do is stand by me. Nothing more, nothing less. We're just going to watch the re-enactment, then we go to the banquet and have a delightful time amongst our subjects and allies." Moon smiled and took River's hand, giving it a gentle but firm squeeze. "Don't worry so much River, everything will be fine." Moon finished by kissing River's cheek before straightening his crown.

"Alright, I believe I can handle that. How many visitors will we have from our neighboring kingdoms?"

"At least five from each, I believe the total is thirty-seven guests for Butterfly Kingdom's festival." Moon checked her hair in the mirror before turning back to River. "Don't worry, after we greet them, we don't have to hold conversations with them. I know how you get when I'm around other young royals," she said with a smirk.

"It's not my fault, he was giving you the googly eyes, I swear!" River tried not to ruin his suit as he attempted to convince Moon he was right. Moon chuckled and lovingly pecked River on the top of his head. River had always been self-conscious about his height, but when Moon patted or kissed his head, he would blush uncontrollably.

"Alright, but try not to throw anyone out a window. Lord Salivary of the Weebler Elf tribe only agreed to return if you behaved," she stated with a smile.

"Fine, but only if I get the last dance."

"River, you're my husband, of course you'll get the first and last dance. I wouldn't have it any other way."

 **MRMRMRM**

The two stood on the balcony overlooking the battle reenactment with little interest. River kept shifting so he could look at Moon in her poufy dress. He stared at her with wide eyes, noting how her hair caught the sun and gave her skin a divine glow. _Moon looks lovely in that dress. I bet she just wants to stretch out and take a nap, I know I do._ River began to yawn and grow weary of listening to the sounds of fighting. Unknowingly, River fell asleep, his head resting against Moon's side.

Moon sighed and shifted River's head onto her lap and carefully removed his crown. He seemed so peaceful, almost like a work of art. _I'm so bored, even River's fallen asleep. His little beard is so attractive, but I do wish he would grow it out. His hair looks perfect too, and he didn't even try combing it through!_ Moon stroked River's head as she continued to watch the reenactment. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed next to River and sleep. Like an answer to her prayers, the mock battle finally ended. With a sign of relief, Moon gently woke her husband.

"Time for the festival, dear!" Moon fixed River's crown and then left the balcony to avoid being late. River stretched with a groan and then ran after Moon.

The streets below were lit with multiple colors, creating a fun atmosphere for the children. Streamers decorated walls and carts. Monster mascots ran around to scare the children, but a few brave kids would rush the mascot and pretend to kill it.

"What a time to be alive!"

Moon heard the voice of Heckapoo behind her and rolled her eyes. Turning, Moon greeted the Magic High Commission as did the new king. After some time, River walked away to find something for them to eat. Trying to be polite, Moon talked to the Commission for several minutes before excusing herself to find River. She heard his unmistakable laugh and followed the sound. Eventually, she found River talking with King Ponyhead.

"A wonderful evening, isn't it, Queen Moon?" King Ponyhead dipped his head respectfully to Moon as she approached.

"Of course, how is Queen Ponyhead?" Moon returned the gesture and stood next to River, a genuine smile plastered to her face.

"She's expecting and wasn't able to attend this year's Mewnipendence day festival. When will the two of you be expecting?" King Ponyhead lightly shoved River into Moon. Moon blushed, and River laughed as he playfully slapped the floating head on the neck.

"Well, whenever Moon feels ready, I suppose. But right now, we're just trying to enjoy the festival." River stroked his short beard as he winked to the other royal. A servant offered a glass of fine champagne to the royals and then left. The three chatted and drank the bubbly liquid until the crowd began to thin. Moon's cheek was red from all the alcohol she had ingested, and her words began to slur. The three decided it was time to go to sleep and bid each other good night.

Moon stumbled as she walked back to her room and had to use her lover for support. River, who was used to heavy drinking, watched over Moon to make sure she didn't fall.

"Moon, surely you've had more than three glasses of champagne before?" River opened the door for Moon and stepped aside.

"Rivuh, Imma lady, I don't…drink often," she managed with a laugh.

"Nonsense, the women in my kingdom can all outdrink men." River laughed as he changed into his nightclothes.

"Rivuh, I'm stuck. Help me…please." River walked back into the bedroom to find her sitting on the floor with her right arm sticking out of the top of the dress.

"Moon, you have to unzip the dress first. I'm never letting you get drunk again. You know it's hard for me to reach the zipper because you're taller." He carefully unzipped her dress as she giggled.

"But _you're_ taller than me! Look, I'm unstuck." Moon began to laugh loudly as she slipped off her dress. She pulled River closer and gave him a sloppy kiss. He could taste the fine alcohol but remembered what was important.

"Moon, I love you, but you have to get up early tomorrow. You need all the sleep you can get." River released himself from her grasp and grabbed her night dress. "Here, put it on." He set his crown in its respected spot and turned back to his drunk wife. She was trying to force her head through the left arm hole.

"Rivuh! I'm stuck again." Moon looked serious for a second and then began to giggle again. "Will my handsome king come and save me," she scandalously taunted with a wink.

"Okay, no. No more champagne for you." River helped Moon with her night dress and then picked her up. She kept trying to kiss him as he laid her down. He walked around and laid back with a sigh.

"Have I ever told you how handsome you are? Your beard is so manly and mature~," she said with a purr. Moon sloppily slid closer to River and batted her eyelashes. She reached out and stroked his beard with her soft hand. River closed his eyes and gave her hand a quick peck. He felt the bed shift as she withdrew her hand, so he opened his eyes to see if Moon had turned around. Instead, Moon threw her leg over him and straddled his hips.

"Moon, you have to get up early. I want you to have a good day tomorrow, but if you stay up, you're going to be cranky," he said as she began to unbutton his night shirt.

"River, do you want a child?" She stilled and looked him in the eye as she waited for an answer.

"I do, but…I want us to be ready for such a commitment. I want to be more confident in my kingly duties before we add a child into our lives. That's why we're waiting for the right time, remember?"

"What if now is the right time? Then we could have a child," she reasoned like a child wanting a pet.

"Moon, we are not ready. I fell asleep during the reenactment today. If I can't watch a three-hour battle, how can I watch a child that needs constant attention." It hurt to turn down her advancements, but he knew she'd be upset later. They weren't ready and that was all there was to it.

"But, I want a child. I want to hold them and love them."

"I know, sweetheart, but…we're not ready. It's just too soon. We've only been married half a year, so I'm still trying to be a good king. I don't think I'll be a good father." River drew his hand over the side of Moon's face. Moon wrapped her arms around River's waist and laid her head on his chest. Several moments later, River heard the soft breathing of Moon and knew that she was now asleep. He sighed, knowing that she would be happy that he was thinking this through and not rushing into it rash decisions. He kissed her head before succumbing to his dreams.


	10. Chapter 10: Destiny

**Destiny**

In a flurry of panic, the young princess was carried away by two guards and locked in her room. Outside, the sound of the battle grew louder as the small monster army advanced on the castle. Moon feared for her mother's safety as she hid under her bed, clutching her favorite doll like a talisman. The sound of thundering hooves entered through her bedroom window and filled her room. Curious, the frightened princess dared to look outside. Big, strong warriors in odd skins and armor were approaching the castle. Instead of stampeding warnicorns, the warriors were running like wild animals, their arms high above their heads.

Moon gasped, fearing that the monsters had gained allies. _How will Mother defeat them? There are so many!_ Moon watched as the warriors reached the outer layer of the monster army and her stomach sank in anticipation. Fortunately, these warriors began to fight the monsters instead of helping them, causing the teen to let out a relieved sigh. Moon smiled, _there's hope yet. We will win this battle and prevail!_ Outside her door, Moon heard her guards shouting and battling something…big.

The door slammed off its hinges and hit the floor with a loud crash, stone flying in all directions. A giant, half-wild cat, half-goblin began to advance towards the princess, teeth and claws bared. A shriek tore itself from her chest, fearing that she was about to be brutally mauled by the beast. Before the monster could strike, a short figure pulled the princess out of harm's way. The two slid across the floor before sliding to a halt against the wall.

"This way, Princess!" The figure had the voice of a young boy. A hand grabbed hers and pulled her through the small opening underneath the monster and into the hall.

"Get back here you Mewman scum!" The harsh voice of the monster frightened Moon. _It's right behind us!_ She ran faster behind the stranger, never releasing her grip on him.

"Where are we going?" Moon couldn't think of a safer place than her room, much less the rest of the castle. "We can't leave, my mother's back there!" The stranger led her higher and deeper into the castle. The blonde boy pulled her into the Tapestry Room which was on the farthest side from the heaviest part of battle. "Hey, who do you think you are? Answer me!"

"Forgive me, Princess, I was instructed by Queen Comet to move you farther away from the battle." The young blonde bowed respectfully to Moon. "My name is Prince River Johansen of the Johansen Kingdom. My family was requested for back up."

"But you're just a child, why would they send you through such heavy battle to save me?" Puzzled, Moon studied the young prince. He wore tattered animal skins and looked more homeless than royal. He had scratched shoulder that was beginning to bleed.

"They sent me because I'm the smallest, fastest, and I'm an excellent tracker. They didn't have to tell me where to find you." Prince River smiled, causing Moon to become nervous. This was her first time meeting this Johansen. She'd met his other family members, and yet, they never mentioned him.

"Thank you, Prince River, for saving me from that monster." Moon curtsied to her rescuer. "Can I ask why you're not wearing a suit or at least some armor?"

"We Johansen's don't care for that kind of stuff. Well, they don't, I'd like to wear a fancy suit like a real royal, but they won't let me. By the way, what's this room, it's kinda creepy?" River walked around and studied the ancient tapestries.

"This is the Tapestry Room, it's where all of the greatest and well-known queens of Mewni are remembered. Does that…wound hurt?"

"What, this," River asked as he looked at his bleeding shoulder. "Not really." He shrugged and sat in the center of the room and looked up and his future queen. "This seems safe enough, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," she replied and sat across from him. She kept her eyes trained on the door in case a monster had followed them. The two continued to chat until the queen arrived and brought them out from their hideaway. Moon hugged her mother, happy to see that she was unharmed.

"I was afraid the battle was too close to your room. I'm glad I sent young River after you." The queen curtsied to River. He blushed, embarrassed to be mentioned by the queen.

"Mother, as a way of thanking Prince River, can we have a suit tailored for him? I know that he would greatly appreciate it." Moon looked at her mother and pleaded with her eyes, batting her eyelashes in the process.

"Certainly, Moon. Prince River, we will send for you after the castle has been repaired. Now, Moon, say goodbye, we have much to do." The queen stepped back so the two could say good bye without her being so close.

"Thank you, Queen Butterfly, Princess Moon."

"Good bye, Prince River. I'm sure we'll see each other again!" The two shook hands. Little did the two know that this was the start of a friendship that would last a lifetime.


	11. Chapter 11: Fit For A King

**Fit for A King**

As promised, Queen Butterfly invited Prince River back to Butterfly Castle to be fitted for his very own suit. Excited to see her new friend, Princess Moon sat on a stool as Prince River was measured. Queen Comet's personal tailor and her staff were speaking in hushed tones about fabrics and such.

"What's your kingdom like, Prince River?" Moon leaned forward, not wanting to be too loud and annoy the adults at work. She imagined it was a tiny kingdom filled with a plethora of burly warriors in the middle of a wild forest.

"My kingdom resides not far from here, just past the cornfields. Our castle is slightly smaller than Butterfly Castle, but larger than most. Haven't you ever been?" River turned his head slightly to look at the young princess.

"Mother says I'm not ready to tour the kingdom, but I would love to see the rest of Mewni! Have _you_ seen all of Mewni already?" Moon jumped down from her stool and walked around River. The young prince began to blush, nervous about the future queen of Mewni inspecting him so intimately.

"I've been to most places, not any of the forests though. Father says he'll take me next year after I've finished learning how to hunt. When do you inherit the Royal Magic Wand from your mother?" River was intrigued with the stories that circled around Mewni about the great queens. Tales of strong warriors that commanded all the respect of Mewni, and yet, so elegant and graceful in nature.

"I receive the wand five months from now," Moon grew excited as she continued, grabbing River's hands, "Would you like to come to my ceremony? I don't have many friends that I can invite, so I'd be especially happy to see you there!" River smiled a toothy grin, happy to know she thought of him so highly to invite him to such a special event.

"O…Of course, I'd love to!" _She considers me her friend and we've only spoken to each other two times! I don't deserve their kindness._ Moon twirled around, laughing and clapping with joy. Like a drop of water landing in a tranquil pool, a single thought entered River's mind. _She looks pretty when she's happy._

Several hours later, the six tailors had finally finished sewing River's suit together. Moon waited impatiently outside as River put on his suit. The princess had a small, single-digit number of friends, so she was overjoyed at the thought of forming a friendship with the warrior prince. _I wonder if he has any friends back in his kingdom? He seems very nervous, as if he's afraid to make a mistake._ Her thoughts were interrupted when River stepped out and looked around.

"Oh my gosh, Prince River, that suit looks fit for a king!" Moon was genuinely pleased to see the difference in River's appearance. Gone was the rugged, barbaric young prince, before Moon stood a cautious, gentle-looking prince. The tailors had even combed and styled River's hair, so he would look more formal. He smiled sheepishly and looked down at himself.

"I hope you like it," the princess handed the timid prince a small, shiny crown. "I asked Mother if this could be added so more people could recognize you for the prince you are." She held out the tiny gold crown, anxious for him to accept the offer. River's eyes widened as he reached for the crown. His pudgy hands carefully removed the gleaming circlet from the soft warm hands of its original holder.

"Thank you so much, Princess! You didn't have to, really." He placed the crown on his head, struggling to center it. Moon stepped forward and straightened the golden crown upon soft buttermilk yellow locks. _He really_ does _look like a tiny king in that suit and crown! I wonder if this will be like when he becomes a king. I hope we're still good friends when that day comes, I want to see him when he's crowned._


	12. Chapter 12: Don't Panic

**Don't Panic**

Moon had a little secret that she hadn't told anyone in the two months she had learned it. Everyone on Mewni was blissfully unaware of the secret knowledge Moon held and it made her feel all the more powerful. After the first month, she tried to drop hints. Unfortunately, no one ever payed attention so they went unnoticed, much to her disappointment. Today, however, Moon decided to stop hinting and just wait for someone to figure out what it was.

"Moon, darling, you're doing it again," River spoke softly to Moon who was humming rather loudly. The couple was resting in their private study before supper. River looked at her as he laid on a day bed with a book, his wife sat at her desk as usual. She was writing in a small leather-bound book for someone special, of course, he didn't know that.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting you have a headache. Would you like me to have Manfred fetch you some tea, dear?" Moon stopped writing to look up at her husband. He was resting his arm on his forehead; the book lay forgotten on his chest. He turned to look at her, worry plain on his face.

"No, I'll be fine." He frowned and cocked his head to the side. "Darling, are you alright? You seem distant, not in a bad way, but definitely different." Moon laughed at River's observation, happy that he was starting to notice.

"I'm perfectly fine, love, I'm simply happy to spend this time with you. Would you like to rest your head on my lap?" She looked at him with a soft smile, he nodded. Moon closed her book and put it away with her writing supplies in a drawer, sealing it with a magical lock.

"If you don't mind. You have a such healing touch," he said sweetly. He moved over so his wife could sit next to him. She pecked his cheek as she sat down and patted her lap. Even though the two had been married almost two years, being alone still felt like an adventure. River graciously accepted, holding her right hand in his as he looked up at her. He wasn't even aware that he was blushing until Moon spoke up.

"River, I…you're burning up with a fever!" Moon could feel the intense heat rolling off his face in soft waves. "I'll have Manfred bring you something cool to drink."

"Nonsense, Moon, I'm fine. I'm just…blushing, as usual. We don't get very many peaceful moments like this." River's blushing intensified, causing more heat to roll off his face. Moon began to grin like a fool, content that it wasn't a fever. "What were you saying earlier?"

"Oh…uh, how do I say this? I…I'm, uh…well, you see-", Moon couldn't think of how to tell River her little secret.

"Moon," River sat up and cupped Moon's face, looking her in the eyes, "are you sure _you're_ alright?"

Moon broke out into a cold sweat but couldn't get the words out. In the end, all she could do was smile as tiny tears formed at the corners of her eyes. River pressed his face to Moon's, their noses touching, and stared deeply into her eyes, causing her to tense up. All his weight caused Moon to fall sideways on the day bed. River rolled off the edge and onto the ground with a loud thud. He jumped up and kneeled to the side of the bed, holding her hand as he resumed his staring.

"Moon, I'm listening to you, say what you need to say. I can handle it."

"Okay," Moon closed her eyes, breathed in, then opened her eyes again. "Don't panic, but I'm…I'm," Moon still couldn't finish speaking. She was excited to tell him, but she was anxious about how he would respond. For two long months, she would wake up smiling and walk with a skip in her step, but he hadn't even noticed until now. Instead of speaking, Moon took River's right hand and placed it on her abdomen.

"I don't understand, darling, do you feel sick?" River stared down at his wife's tiny waist. Moon laughed. She used her free hand to bring his face in for a kiss, leaving their hands on her abdomen. Finally, River understood Moon's odd behavior. He pulled back quickly and stared down at her waist once more, his mouth opened wide.

"You mean…You're…We're going to…I…" River was at a loss for words. His wife seemed to glow as she laughed. Suddenly drained from the excitement, River rested his head on Moon's chest. He placed his hand back on his wife's waist and closed his eyes.

"Are you happy, excited, what? I've wanted to tell you, it just…never felt like a good time." She played with his soft golden locks as she held him.

"Moon, please, I'm trying to listen for our child."

"Darling, it's still too soon to hear anything, but I'll humor you. I'm just happy you didn't panic and destroy something."

"Is this why you've been waking up in such a good mood, not to mention wearing looser dresses? Why didn't I notice sooner?" He rubbed her stomach in small, gentle circles, a dumbstruck grin on his face.

"Yes, well, I tried leaving you hints. I had that small princess doll set on your pillow weeks ago. I kept pointing out clothing for small children. I even asked if you wanted a boy or girl. It was all very frustrating, watching you miss them all." She kissed the top of his head. A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Dinner is ready, Your Majesty."

"Darling, I don't want to go down just yet. Why don't we just stay here and enjoy this moment a little longer." River looked up at his beautiful wife, his eyes glistening as he pleaded.

"Oh, alright. Manfred, tonight, you and the rest of the staff may eat supper early. The king and I will refrain from eating dinner right at this minute. Do enjoy!" Moon returned her attention to her husband who was still focusing on her waist. Outside the study, she could hear Manfred's footsteps fade until all was quiet.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world! I hope it's a girl, I'll spoil her rotten. What do think it'll be?" He kissed her stomach, his breath leaving goosebumps.

"A girl as well, of course," she said with a chuckle.

"I want her to look like you and act like you, that way we don't have to worry about her acting like me. Haha!"

"Whatever happens, happens. I'm just happy to raise them with you." The two shared a passionate kiss before they continued talking. A few hours later, the young couple had fallen asleep, dinner completely forgotten.


	13. Chapter 13: For You

**For You**

A small four-year-old Star ran around her parent's thrones. She was excited for their six-year anniversary and couldn't wait to see them. She had a guard take her into the garden to pick two little flowers to add to her other gift. One flower was purple and the other was a light blue, both were types of asters. The gardener said that the blue one was a calico aster and the other one was an alpine aster.

"Are they here yet, are they here yet?" She stopped hopping to look up at her babysitter, Sir Scarsguard. Most kids ran in terror, but Star thought the scars on her babysitter's face were cool.

"I'm 'fraid not, Princess. Why don't you hide, and I'll find ya?" Star's eyes lit up at the idea. She quickly ran behind one of the drapes next to the thrones and waited. The guard smiled and stood at attention, happy to catch his breath for a second. The door opened unexpectedly as the queen and king entered, poised and proper as usual.

"I just don't know, River. We've already set up a force field around the corn, what more could they possibly want?"

"We'll just have to stay firm against their wishes, dear." River turned to the guard, "Excuse me, where's Star at?" Star burst out of the drapes and attacked her father with a hug, knocking him down. "Ah, there's my little warrior!"

"Look, look!" Star thrust the two small flowers into her father's face, some petals detached and landed in the king's beard. "For you and Mummy." River picked her up and turned to Moon, a proud smile on his face.

"Look here, our daughter got us gifts. Isn't that sweet? Thank you very much, Star." River set his little girl down and handed Moon the blue flower. Star clapped happily, laughing with joy. She ran to Moon, hugging her legs and staring up jubilantly.

"Thank you very much, Star. Did you have a good day?" Moon sat on her throne and placed Star on her lap. Star laid her head on Moon's chest, hugging her warmly.

"Mhmm, what about you, Mummy? Did Papa get food in his beard again?" She looked over at her smiling father.

"You know I did, and your mother had to pick it out. Come over here and I'll tell you what your mother did today." River held out his strong hands, lifting Star up and setting her on his lap. She gazed up at her wonderful father.

"River, she's too young, don't say anything! Ugh." Moon facepalmed as her cheeks began to redden. "River…"

"Star, your mother gave me a kiss on the cheek in front of the Magic High Commission. They laughed when she saw them pointing at us and your mother got very upset. So, I gave her another kiss, but on the _lips_."

"Ew, that's nasty! Mommy that's yucky." Star pulled on her father's beard and laughed at Moon. Moon chuckled and looked at River before rolling her eyes.

"River, I said we wouldn't speak of it. That was embarrassing, I thought we were alone." Moon rested her head on her hand, "Besides, I'm not the one who…never mind, I won't say that out loud." River laughed loudly and waggled his brows at his shy wife.

"Oh, come here!" Star leaped out of her father's lap and raced for the front door.

"Star," Moon and River called after her. They felt their hearts plummet into their stomachs as they chased her out of the castle. Recently, there had been numerous monster sightings near the castle and even a few attacks. Both of their hearts raced as they struggled to keep up with her. Completely panicking, the two split up to find her.

"Star, Star, where are you? Come back to Mummy, Star!"

"Star! Star, come back here." Suddenly, Star reappeared on a baby pig-goat, a short section of corn held in front of the animal by a string tied to a long stick.

"Look, like Mummy's." Star led the small animal to the frightened couple, beaming proudly when she reached them.

"Star, don't ever do something so reckless ever again, do you understand?" Moon looked angrily at the small child. Star wasn't used to being yelled at and immediately began to tear up. The stick lowered, and the pig-goat began to eat the corn.

"Now, Moon, she was only thinking about us. She can't know any better, she's too young. However, Star, your mother's right. You can't just run off like that. If something happened to you, your mother and I would be very sad." River picked up Star and tried to calm her down.

"Guard, take this animal to the stables please. Come on River, we better head inside."

Later, after Star was put to bed, the couple discussed her behavior. They were preparing for bed as well when Moon brought it up.

"River, do you think Star will be mad at me for snapping at her? I was just so scared something would happen to her."

"No, my dear, she'll forget about it and stay her cheery self. However, that _was_ quite the scare. I guess reckless behavior came from me, but I am impressed. She tamed a wild pig-goat after all and she's barely four."

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her. She's energetic, yes, but I never imagined her to do something like this. I've never been so scared in my life." Moon stared down at her hands, they had only just stopped shaking from the adrenaline. River placed his left hand on hers.

"I know, darling, I know. But now we know that she might continue to put herself in harm's way from now on. She's a perfect blend of the two of us."

"How so?"

"Well, she's reckless and impulsive like me, but strong, elegant, beautiful, and intelligent like you. I'm sure one day she'll blow all of Mewni away."


	14. Chapter 14: Playful Butterflies

**Playful Butterflies**

Toys lay strewn about the royal bedroom, on the floor _and_ the bed. A short blonde-haired man held his precious newborn daughter, eyes trained on her beautiful face. He stood in front of the balcony overlooking Mewni, the temperature just right. The tiny blonde-haired newborn lay peacefully in her father's arms without a care in the world. One tiny hand gripped her father index finger, crushing it in her vice-like grip. Behind him, the soft snores of his weary wife gently filled the air, mingling with the chirping of birds.

River's precious two-week-old child smiled in her sleep, causing his heart to leap with joy. Never, in all his years, had River seen anything so beautiful, other than his wife, of course. His daughter's tiny pink hearts seemed to stick out, making her cheeks look puffier than they actually were. A soft pale hand rested on the king's shoulder, causing him to jump slightly.

"She's beautiful, just like you," he whispered in awe.

"She looks more like you though. She has your blonde hair and is _completely_ adorable to look at." Moon took the sleeping child from her husband and looked down at her. She looked like the finest piece of art River had ever seen, to perfect to describe in words.

"What? She has you face, and she already has enough strength to rule Mewni," whispered River. The bundled baby yawned as she stretched feebly. The couple silently admired their daughter, their hearts leaping for joy.

"Good morning, little one. Did you have a nice nap, Star?" Moon kissed her daughter on the forehead. Star smiled, reaching up to touch her mother's face.

"Moon, I can't take it! She's too adorable, let me hold her some more." River reached over to take Star's hand.

"I did all the work, so I get to hold her. Besides, you got to hold her earlier. You want to stay with Mummy, don't you my little shooting Star?" Moon playfully slapped away River's hand and tickled Star with a finger.

"Moon, you wouldn't be so cruel and hog our baby all to yourself?" Moon gave her husband a smug look and turned away from him. "Moon!" River ran up to his wife, careful not to hurt Star.

"My baby, my turn." Moon held Star up who was clapping and cooing at her silly parents. River knelt in defeat and crawled on his knees to Moon.

"Please," he begged jokingly as he pulled at the hem of her shirt, "may I continue to hold our precious little girl? I promise I won't throw her around this time."

"Oh, alright. But first, give me a kiss." River did as she asked and impatiently waited for her to carry out her part of the deal. Moon handed over Star and sat on the bed with a tired but happy look. River followed suit and looked at his wife as she brushed her hair with her fingers. Star began to roughly yank poor River's beard in her fierce and merciless grip.

"Ouch, St-, ouch! Moon, a little help here. Ow, Star, please!" Moon laughed at the sight before her, tears forming at the corner of her eyes as she hunched over. She watched as Star continued to pull on his beard, a smile on her cherubic face the entire time. Unbeknownst to Moon, her daughter had found one of her strands of hair while she was laughing. Simultaneously, Star firmly pulled on her parent's hair, causing Moon and River to bump heads.

"Ow, Star, sweetie, that's Mummy's hair. Oh, sorry River." Moon tried to untangle her hair from Star's grasp, but to no avail. "River, help me!" Star's incoherent babbling and squealing drowned out her mother's plea. After ten minutes of fighting Star, the two had finally freed their hair from her grasp. Star laid on the bed between a ring of pillows as she chewed on one of her dolls.

"She's got quite the grip, doesn't she?" River rubbed his sore chin and stared down at his energetic little girl.

"Yes, after all that, I feel like taking another nap." She pulled River in and kissed the top of his head. River grinned and mumbled something about balding. Moon sighed and laid back as River moved closer to Star and began to play with her. Smiling, the queen drifted back to sleep, worn out from the hour of emotions her daughter had put her through.


	15. Chapter 15: Afternoon Snack

**Afternoon Snack**

"Moon, I know we're needed back on Mewni, but can we stop at one of those vending places while we're here on Earth?" The couple were leaving the Diaz Residence after dropping off Star's luggage and information. Moon quickly entered the carriage and helped River in.

"I suppose," Moon sighed in annoyance. She knew that if she didn't amuse River, he would bother her for the rest of the day. "Driver, takes us to one of those…convenient stores, please."

"Thank you, Moon. I want something sweet, something that you can't find on Mewni. We don't get to come to Earth often, you know?" River looked out the window at all the oddly built houses. "I miss Star already!"

"It'll be alright, dear. Look, we're at one of those stores you were talking about," Moon said as she pointed out the store and hurried her husband out of the carriage. They entered the brightly lit store and wandered around. River separated from Moon to look for the sweets he'd been craving. Meanwhile, the bored queen just looked outside and waited for River to finish exploring.

"Look what I bought Moon, little circular pies! And look, they have your name on it too," River announced excitedly as he held up the little shrink-wrapped pie. It looked unappetizing and pathetic to the queen, almost like it was made from wax.

"Alright, buy plenty so we can go. We have much to do in such little time." Moon returned to the carriage as her husband paid for more to add to his small loot. Moments later, her husband returned with an armful of the pies and handed his wife one.

"No thank you, I'd rather not try it," she said disdainfully.

"Suit yourself." River quickly shoved a whole pie in his mouth. "It's delicious! Moon, you have to try one now." He placed a chocolate pie in her gloved hand before unwrapping a second. Moon unwrapped the pie and tore a small piece off. She carefully inspected the piece before placing it in her mouth.

"It's very sweet, in fact, it's too sweet for me," she said as she wrinkled her nose. She handed her unfinished sweet to her sugar crazed husband. He had a silly grin on his face as he finished eating it, his eyes wide.

"Moon-Pie," he shouted as he pointed at his wife, spewing tiny bits of chewed up pastry everywhere.

"What?" The queen held her hands up in defense, unsure what River meant. "I'm sorry, I just don't like it."

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm saying that I'm going to start calling you Moon-Pie from now on."

"Why?"

"Because you're too sweet for me and I can't get enough of you," he said with a mischievous smirk and a wink. River laughed as his wife blushed at the compliment, her mouth making an I-can't-believe-you-said-that smile.

"I think it might be the other way around, dear," she said once they were back on Mewni. As the carriage stopped, Moon gave her husband a quick, but very passionate kiss before leaving him alone to smile like a fool.


	16. Chapter 16: Yearning

**Yearning**

"Why can't I go with you," yelled a distraught River. In front of him, guards were loading his wife's luggage. A short distance in front of him was his lovely wife. "Please, I'll be quiet, and I'll stay in the back." River ran in front of his wife, blocking her path as he looked up at her. He stretched out his arms, pouting. Moon sighed and walked around him, stopping at the entrance to the carriage.

"I'm sorry River, but this doesn't require you. I'll only be gone for two days, you can handle that. While I'm gone, why don't you…I don't know…visit Star?" Moon was patient with her husband. She understood how attached to her he was, but he did this _every_ time she left for meetings and such.

"…I guess, but you have to call me when you get there," River yelled at his wife as her carriage disappeared through a portal. He stood still, empty and upset. _We were finally going to have that diner we talked about. Now what do I do? Star's at school right now and they yelled at me last time I tried to go see her. I'll have to go tomorrow. Hmm, by now Moon-pie should be there. I'll call her!_

The short king ran up the flight of stairs faster than a pig-goat climbed a mountain. He entered his room and stopped in front of the mirror and fixed his crown. After making himself presentable, he opened the drapes.

"Mirror, call Moon."

"Calling Moon." The screen changed from static to an image of the queen unpacking.

"River, what are you doing," asked Moon, suddenly her faced changed to a more serious one, "What did you do this time?"

"Wha-what, I didn't do anything. Can't a loving husband call to see his enchanting wife?" River pressed himself against the mirror as he tried to reach out to her.

"River, you _just_ saw me! Honestly, you can be so dramatic sometimes." Moon rubbed her temples, all her patience dwindling to nothing.

"But Moon, you didn't call me as soon as you entered your room. How was I supposed to know if you made it safely? I mean…that would have kept me from doing anything all day, worrying about your safety and all." Tears formed around the king's large, round eyes. As much as it annoyed Moon, she was glad that all his thoughts were on her and not some other woman. She was always afraid some young, wild girl would capture his interest while she was away.

"I promise you, I'm fine, I had only just set my trunk down before you called. I always call you to say goodnight, that wasn't going to change today."

"I know but…I really wanted us to have that diner and now…now I really miss you." River slumped forward, his beard touching the ground.

"If it makes you feel any better, we'll have an entire day off when I get back, okay?" Moon finished unpacking as River jumped around on the other side of the screen.

"Yes! Then we can have three meals, all your favorite," River ran into the screen as he tried to hug Moon. She giggled before asking if he was alright. "I'm fine, fit as a whistle. Just… hurry home Moon-pie."

"I will, but first you have to hang up, so I can go eat supper."

"Okay. Goodbye, my dear, I'll see you before you go to sleep."

"Alright, goodbye." The screen returned to static. Moon patted her cheeks to calm her light blush and left her room.

 **MRMRMRM**

River said goodbye to Marco and Star before returning to Mewni. His beard was still growing back after he fell on Old Youthful, but he definitely felt younger. He stretched before entering his bathroom for a quick wash.

"River, what _happened_ to you," Moon's concerned voice echoed loudly throughout the castle. He laughed nervously, remembering that today was when she came home. She stood up in their giant bath tub, soap and water spilling onto the floor. She reached out to him to examine his bald head.

"'Twas nothing, my dear. I spent a day with Star and Earth's nature. Her boyfriend wanted to show Star this part of the ground that spits rejuvenating water. I believe he called it Old Youthful."

"Okay…but how does that explain your face?" She sat back down as River joined her in the warm water. "Also, Marco isn't Star's boyfriend."

"Are you sure? Well, anyway, I fell in the hole and then the water removed all my hair when it blasted me into the air. Now, my hair is trying to grow back to its former glory." He pulled on his stubble as Moon poked his cheek.

"Well, you certainly look youthful. Hurry up and wash yourself, I want to eat dinner. You can tell me all about it then," Moon said happily as she began to dry herself. She frowned as she looked back at River before entering their room. _There's never a dull moment with you around. I wish I could have been there with you instead of that boring meeting._ She shook her head sadly and began to get dressed.

 **MRMRMRM**

 **Author's Note: The inspiration for our lovely couple's interaction came from the 1977** _ **Halloween with the New Addams Family**_ **movie. If you look at the original drawing of the macabre couple by Charles Addams, you'll see that both couples are similar in their height differences. In both, the women are taller than the men, and the men completely adore their wives. Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17: Silent Cry

**Silent Cry**

Despite the jubilant air that surrounded the young queen, she was still depressed about her mother's abrupt passing. It seemed as if no one else understood the torment and loss she was feeling. She hated the fact that everyone else could laugh and act as if nothing had ever happened. Ignoring the festivities, the solemn queen walked out onto a nearby balcony and looked out over her kingdom.

The jovial kingdom began celebrating Queen Moon's victory after she returned from her exchange with Toffee. The parties continued even though the battle took place two weeks ago! During all that time, very few bothered to check on the suffering teen. Count Mildrew was very little help in dealing with her sea of bleak feelings. He only seemed to make things worse and would later change the subject to himself, leaving the grieving teen to her thoughts.

As she stood by herself on the windy ledge, tears began to stream down her face. _Why doesn't anybody understand the pain that I'm going through? Is this what it means to be queen? Even when I'm surrounded by all these people, I feel so alone and…abandoned._ She clenched her fists, fighting back the urge to scream into the night. She _just_ wanted her mother back. She just wanted to be that little girl that thought her mother would always be there for her. Behind her, the sounds of the party became louder, as if it was trying to block out the teens silent plea for help.

Moon's eyes began to sting as angry tears cascaded down like tiny rivers. _Mom, why? Why did it have to be you? Why couldn't it have been someone else? You said you'd be back, but you lied to me! You lied and now I'm all alone. I need someone, anyone!_

"Queen Moon?" Surprised, Moon spun around to see _him_ , her eyes wide and puffy from crying. A few steps away, Prince River stood in the doorway of the balcony, his shadow covering the young queen. He'd noticed that lately she hadn't been smiling or laughing and decided to talk to her. He had offered her support when he last saw her after her coronation ceremony.

"River! I…I didn't hear you," Moon said shakily as she desperately tried to hide the fact that she was crying. "I-I'm sorry, I just needed some air. D-did you need something?"

"Are you…um…alright? Would you…need, sorry, like something to drink? I'll b-bring it to you," the prince nervously asked. He subconsciously advanced on the queen and handed her his handkerchief. She accepted it graciously and wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Sorry, I've…just been upset lately." Moon inhaled deeply and turned back to look at the stars. She gripped the handkerchief in her hands to regain some of her composure.

"Queen Moon…you can tell me. I'm always here for you and I'll never leave you to be by yourself." River was unaware of the floodgates he had just reopened within the depressed teen.

"Don't say that," said Moon angrily, "don't make promises you can't keep!" River jumped back, shocked by her sudden outburst. _Lovely, but terrifying too!_

"But I do intend to keep that promise! If you ever need me, I'm here," River said as he hugged his wounded friend. Moon melted into the hug, having needed one for quite some time. "Talk to me, I'll listen, I'll always listen."

"I miss her," said the queen as fresh tears stained River's jacket, "I miss her so, so much! No one else but you seem to care about how I feel. River, I'm so angry and upset that she's gone, but everyone just keeps acting like it never happened." She grabbed his billowing cape and tugged at the fabric in anger. River continued to hold her, wishing he could do more for her.

"I know it hurts, but she wouldn't want you to be upset. That's not the girl she raised you to be."

"But how, River, how can I smile when there's a hole in my heart that wasn't there before? How can I move on?"

"You just have to try. Everything happens for a reason, that's what you always say." River tried to think of a way to cheer up the sad queen, but to no avail. "I know it hurts, but there will be brighter days ahead, you just have to stay strong. For you and your mother's sake. Because of your status, I'm afraid you'll constantly have days like this. I don't have fancy words to soothe you, but I can listen when you need me to. If you want a distraction, I can do that too. But you can't allow yourself to succumb to these dark emotions or you'll lose yourself. She'll never be able to rest easy if you keep letting the monsters win this battle." That seemed to do the trick. Moon stopped crying and stayed still.

"You're right," she said as she pulled away from the young boy, "I'm just letting the monsters win. I can't let them use my misery against me."

"That's not exactly what I meant, but if it makes you feel better, then yes, don't let them win." River straightened out his suit and smiled at the periwinkle-haired girl. She seemed a little like her old self now. She stood straighter and an air of regality surrounded her, thick like a heavy mist.

"She might not be able to be here with me physically, but she's here in my heart. Thank you, River, for helping me remember that she would never leave my side. And," she said as she gave him quick hug, "thank you for being there when I needed you. What would I ever do without my best friend?"

"Oh, y-yeah. No problem…buddy." River began to blush, his nerves on hyperdrive now. For the first time in a long time, Queen Moon giggled at the ball of nerves standing in front of her. It felt as if the heavy burden on her shoulders had lightened significantly and she could finally breathe. She was still upset, but she was looking forward to those brighter days River had mentioned.

"So, why'd you come out here in the first place?" Moon handed back River's damp handkerchief and apologized for stretching his cape. He returned the cloth back to its pocket and said that it was an old cape.

"I, uh, well, I came to see if you were alright. Ever since your mother's, um…passing, I noticed you were becoming sad and distant. I thought…maybe you could use a friend." River pushed his index fingers together and looked at his feet.

"Well, you were right. I desperately needed you and I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought that. I can't thank you enough, River!" Moon smiled sweetly, making the young boy's knees shaky.

"Well…you're…welcome? I just wanted to see you happy again. Would you, uh, ah, like to…uh, dance?" From inside, a slow song began to seep into the cool night air. Moon smiled and nodded. Together, the two danced away under the soft glow of Mewni's four beautiful moons.


	18. Chapter 18: The Library

**Author's Note: I would like to apologize for my lengthy absence but I wanted to focus on my first year attending a university. Fortunately, summer is here as am I. I won't update these drabbles frequently because, even with nine months to think of new prompts, I'm still drawing blanks. Thankfully, there have been new episodes so I'm sure I'll be able to come up with a few more drabbles before school starts up again. So, without further ado, I present to you, the reader, a long waited drabble for our beloved royal couple.**

 **P.S.: This is set at the beginning of S3, I'll eventually do some set later on. Enjoy!**

 **MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

 **The Library**

A _lot_ had transpired in the past two weeks and Moon was absolutely exhausted from dealing with repairs and reorganizing a kingdom that had partied its resources away while she hid with Star. Moon desperately wanted to go on vacation with her family and try to forget the whole ordeal. Thankfully, River had offered his support and ample distraction while she tried her hardest to balance multiple responsibilities and her personal life. Today, however, Marco Diaz would be returning to Earth and Star had made it clear to everyone that she was staying on Mewni to "be a better princess", which reminded the couple once more just how much their little girl had grown up.

Beside the tall queen in his usual attire stood River, calmly watching as Marco finished his goodbyes with Star. The two smiled as the young couple began to goofily dance around each other in front of Marco's portal. Moon looked over at River with a knowing smile and was elated to see him return the gesture. It was no secret between the two and they were fully aware of the young couple's feelings for each other. _For corn's sake_ , thought Moon, _the boy punched through Toffee's heart at the thought of Star being gone forever, not that I blame him_. They turned back in time to see Marco finally cross through the portal before Star announced she was heading to her room. River attempted to inform her that her room was in the other direction, but Star merely did what she felt like and added yet another room to the enormous castle. Alone at last, the two royals walked side by side to the library. It was a fairly short walk to the empty room and the two needed a break. Moon stood aside as River opened the door and decided to ask a question she had been pondering for a while.

"Do you think we'll ever see Marco again," Moon asked as she sat down at her usual desk. River pulled a chair up next to hers and sat to her right before replying.

"Probably not, my dear. You know, I'm going to miss him very much, he makes me feel young again." River smiled as he took Moon's gloved hand and placed a soft, but warm kiss to her knuckles. "While you were away, we spent a lot of time together before Ludo levitated me into the sky. He reminded me of you so much. Very serious, that one." The short king held his wife's hand as he reminisced the days he spent locked up with the young Earth boy.

"I know, you already told me, love. Star was _constantly_ reminding me of you." Moon grinned at the thought of her daughter rushing fool-heartedly into battle with people-sized swamp rats. At the time, Moon wanted to put her in a protective magic bubble and never let her out, but now she could laugh… a little, her anxiety levels were still in the process of lowering. However, that didn't mean she still didn't have the urge to put Star in a protective bubble. "I don't think I ever thanked you for packing that chest, it wasn't exactly practical, but took my mind off of Toffee for a bit. I especially liked the fan and kept it on my person at all times."

River blushed at the mention of the fan he had prepared for Moon and snuck a glance at his impishly-grinning wife. Although he would never admit it to her, he had a chest full of decorated fans hidden in the castle. Some had jokes for serious times, others had more…intimate quotes written on them. Those special few personal fans were meant more for anniversaries than anything else. Moon released her hair from her confines before slightly leaning towards River. A random thought suddenly entered River's mind that he felt like sharing with the mother of his most precious child.

"Until now, I've seen Star as a reckless, impulsive flame of a girl but now I'm starting to see her as quite the mature young lady. She's ours and I'm very proud of my baby girl!" River tearfully leaned onto Moon's right shoulder eliciting a loving pat on his back from his wife.

"I know exactly what you mean. Even if I don't want to admit, she learned a great deal on Earth and she'll make a great queen someday." Moon carefully removed River's crown and kissed the top of his balding head. It was moments like these that she could finally relax and be herself. Only when she was alone with River could she voice her deepest thoughts and worries and know he would always be there to support her.

River's heart sank at the mention of Star becoming queen someday. Partly because it would mean his daughter would finally have to deal with the stress that came with being queen and partly because it would mean that his beloved would be gone. Try as he might, a tear still escaped the corner of his eye as he hugged the love of his life a little tighter. Fear of losing his soulmate caused his heart to clench painfully as he screwed his eyes shut tightly. He pressed his face into her shoulder and inhaled sharply, trying desperately to burn her sweet scent into his memory forever.

Finally letting all her reservations pass, Moon openly hugged her husband as she felt his mood change. She didn't know what the future had in store for her family, but she sincerely hoped that the worst had passed them. Unfortunately, the dark marks on her arms had worsened so Moon was sure there was more to come. She could tell her king was upset by her previous statement, River always became solemn when mentioning hers and Star's future. She placed a few more kisses on the top of his head before speaking.

"River," she said softly, almost too quiet to hear, "promise me that you'll be there for Star like you were for me. Give her advice when she's lost and never let her forget how much we both love her. _Please_."

By now, a few tears had made their way down her cheeks and into River's hair. Normally, Moon would drop the subject and find something to distract the two, but too much had happened since Toffee nearly destroyed everything for them to just ignore possible grim outcomes. Almost losing Star had reminded both of them that the future was unpredictable, and more importantly for Moon, that she needed to be more open with her daughter. She hadn't realized it before, but Star's actions reminded Moon that Star was her _only_ daughter and that she needed to include her more in her life. Nothing had felt more soul-crushing than holding the tiny black fragments and thinking that the last conversation she had with her bubbly daughter had been an argument. That feeling would haunt her for the rest of her life and then some.

The sounds of sobbing snapped Moon out of her bleak reverie and back to reality. River was trying to stay quiet but was failing miserably. She understood how he felt. She didn't know what she would do if River died. She gave herself a week before she was too overcome with grief to function and eventually join him. He was her foundation, her closest confidant, and her best friend. Without him, Moon would be an empty shell and severely depressed to the point that she felt even Star couldn't help her. Maneuvering his face towards hers, she placed a firm, passionate kiss to his lips, pouring as much love and devotion into it as she could.

Startled, River blinked a few times before returning the kiss despite the awkward angle he was now leaning into. He tried shifting, but to no avail. Breathlessly, the two parted and Moon laughed at her half-kneeling, half-sitting husband who was struggling to get feeling back into his left leg. He grumbled a bit as he pushed his seat back to stand up and stretch.

"Not exactly the ideal place to share an intimate kiss, but it certainly did the trick," Moon managed to say as she pulled him onto her lap. An odd gesture between other married couples, but necessary for the short-husband-tall-wife pair. Fortunately, River wasn't nearly as heavy as he looked. Simultaneously, the two wiped away each other's tears and smiled sheepishly. For a split second, it was like they were newly weds again, sneaking a risqué kiss when no one else was around to chastise them.

"I promise." River spoke so softly that Moon thought it was her lack of sleep causing her to be delirious. He leaned in and placed a firm kiss to Moon's right cheek mark and pulled back to look up at her. Moon gasped as a blush slowly colored in her pale cheeks, almost blending in with her magenta diamonds. To be honest, she didn't think he would answer, that the two would just ignore that she asked him to promise to help Star should she die before any of them were ready.

"Thank you," Moon whispered as she leaned in for a deeper kiss, River's thumbs caressing her face in slow circles. Before things could become any more heated, Star kicked the door open, much to her mother's annoyance.

"Mom, Da-," she stopped short as she realized what she had just walked in on. The couple pulled away, standing quickly and were the most embarrassed Star had ever seen them in her entire life. "Supper's ready," she said as she spun around on her heel and shook her head, trying to unsee what had been seen. She hurriedly exited as her parents tried to act casual and fix themselves.

"Yes, of course, Star. We'll be with you shortly," Moon yelled, a little more shakily than she would have liked her voice to be. The couple shared crimson red faces as they walked rigidly to the dining hall. With a last glance at each other, they entered and sat in their respective seats to begin dining on the freshly prepared meal.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM

 **AN: So…this drabble kinda wrote itself. It was originally going to be** _ **very**_ **fluffy and then kinda morphed into this angsty, depressing piece. It's a personal head cannon of mine that River kissing Moon's cheek marks is a very intimate gesture between the two, much like Gomez kissing up Morticia's arm. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm still open to prompts if any of you have some. I was given an idea by a reviewer which I will eventually do, but until then, you'll have to live off of this one for a week or so. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19: Still A Queen to Me

**Author's Note: So…I meant to post this story this morning, but I've been looking for a picture of River that practically vanished from the internet and now I'm sad. But, I promised to post a chapter, so here you go. Enjoy!**

 **MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

 **Still A Queen to Me**

Moon's heart sank as her daughter realized the awful truth: she wasn't really a Butterfly. She called out to Star as the distressed teen ran from the courtroom. Troubled, the current queen looked over at the recently freed queen and sighed. With one last glance at the treacherous Commission, the two queens left.

When Moon and Eclipsa finally reached the castle, they were greeted by a flustered River. It seemed Star had made quite the scene when she returned but offered no explanation to those that saw her. Sensing the severity of the couples upcoming conversation, Eclipsa politely departed for her room. Given the topic, Moon refused to talk to River until the two had reached their bedroom. She feared what consequences would occur if eavesdropping ears heard what she was about to say.

Once in the safety of her room, she released her hair and sat on the plump bed. River took her crown to place it on its pillow. Solemnly, the tired woman patted for her husband to join her. Not wanting to push her to talk, River patiently waited to hear what had upset everyone so deeply. After some time of deafening silence, Moon finally found the courage to reveal her newest secret.

"River…there's a very good chance that…I'm not royalty," she said grievously. She looked down at her purple-stained hands, the very proof of how far she was willing to go for her kingdom, one that might not even rightfully belong to her.

"…I don't understand," he responded as he turned to her, "what do you mean you might not be royalty?"

"I mean that I might not have royal blood. At the trial, we learned that Eclipsa's daughter, Meteora, was switched by the Commission with a peasant girl. Therefore, Star and I aren't from the _true_ Butterfly line. That's why she was so upset and angry." Their life had been one long, painful lie. So much had been sacrificed in the name of the Butterfly Empire, and yet, it might have been all for naught. They were pawns being secretly used by the Magic High Commission for the sake of their own personal gain.

Moon," River spoke softly as he took her hand, "I don't care if you are a Butterfly or not. So, you may not have Butterfly blood running through your veins, who cares?"

"But River!" She stared at him in shock. Didn't he _understand_? She has no real claim to the throne and no idea _who_ she is now.

"No 'buts', my dear, you're still a queen to me. Butterfly or not." He smiled and kissed her knuckles to prove it. Unfortunately, this only made Moon feel worse. Tears stung at her eyes as she attempted to say how she was feeling.

"But…I am beneath you. You've essentially married a wolf in sheep's clothing, a sham! How does that not _bother_ you," she practically shouted at her poor husband. She balled her hands into fists and willed her tears to stop.

Her tears refused.

"Moon, my dearest love, mother of my child, you could never be beneath me, you're too tall." Moon glared. "You are _not_ a sham, you're anything but. You run this kingdom like a _real_ queen ought to. You are _constantly_ worrying about the state of your subjects and what threatens them. You don't _need_ royal blood to be a great leader. Being a great leader isn't hereditary, just look at me. I learned that when Ludo arrived, _I'm_ not fit to rule." He placed her hand against his heart and smiled. "I love you, _Queen_ Moon. Nothing will ever change that, nothing." As a beautiful as his confession was, Moon couldn't find the silver lining he was looking at.

"River, I've been living a _lie_! I know you're fine with it, but _I_ am not." She sighed, defeated. "I have to agree with what Star said earlier, 'We're nobody.'" Her shoulders shook with each sob that wracked through her body. The veracity of the situation fully sinking in. Though Star retained her princess status, Moon had none, never had one to begin with really. River hadn't married into her title, she had married into his.

River shook his head and wondered how to make her understand that she was in fact a queen. In the meantime, he pulled his crying wife into a warm hug. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and allowed herself to cry. While the pained king gathered his thoughts, he chose to whisper how much he loved her, rocking her back and forth whilst rubbing her back.

"You know, love, you're still a Butterfly because your ancestor was adopted by the king at the time. I know you're upset with all that's happened, but we don't know the whole story. What if Meteora's replacement married a true Butterfly, or one of her descendants did? We honestly have no idea what happened all those years ago."

Moon slowly stopped crying as his words sunk in. What he said wasn't technically wrong. The chances of Festivia or her descendants mixing with Butterfly's was rather high if the Commission had any say. She wiped her eyes and looked up at her intelligent husband, a smile finally blooming on her face.

"I think you have a point." She straightened her back and held her head a little higher. "We _don't_ know what happened all those years ago. Oh, River," she said happily, "what would I do without you?"

"I'd never let anything so trivial keep me from loving you," he said as he wiped away some of the tears she had missed. "I'd even give up my title if it made you happy. You know they've always meant nothing to me." He caressed her cheek and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. Grateful tears filled her eyes as she leaned into his touch.

"Thank you, River. You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that," she said as she leaned in to kiss him. The two held each other, focusing on what was truly important to them: each other.

"What did you tell Star…when she found out?"

"I told her that she was still a princess, but she insisted that we were nobodies. A part of me wants to agree with her, but I have to agree with your idea too. Perhaps we should discuss this together, I want her to know that you still love us even if we aren't the royals we thought we were."

"I think you're absolutely right. I'm sure she's talking to Marco about this right now, and I bet he's said something similar." Moon nodded in agreement before sighing.

"She took it a lot harder than I did, that's for sure. But she most certainly is still a princess. I'll let you explain that bit tonight." River nodded before kissing his wife's forehead again. The future had thrown the family yet another curve ball, causing them to wonder what was yet to come.

 **MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

 **Author's Note: ANGST! Sorry it's so late (I posted this at 3 a.m. and I'm super tired), but I got really busy and only just got to post this. Butterfly Trap really messed me up and made me feel sorry for all three. I think the reason it was never brought up again by Star was because they had a family discussion and kinda worked some things out. Hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter 20: Two Fluttering Hearts

**Author's Note: I know I already have a wedding chapter up, but this one's an AU where Moon asks River. I got this idea after I realized Moon might have had to ask him because of her high status and his lower status (kinda like Queen Victoria and Prince Albert if you will).**

 **MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

 **Two Fluttering Hearts**

For four years, Moon had been courting her young blonde friend with little to no issues. They'd been together through thick and thin, fighting monsters and learning how to be better rulers for their respectable kingdoms. It was becoming harder for the incoming woman to ignore the pain she felt when her love would leave after a date. He was constantly on her mind, distracting her during meetings and while going over her papers.

At first, it had been frustrating to think she had developed a crush so early on after she had been crowned. But after he began to support her, cheer her up, _fight_ for her, she released her inhibitions and began to court him. He had become her best friend, then her greatest confidant, now, if Moon could find the courage, her loyal king. Just thinking about it made her heart beat faster.

 _Can I really go through with this? Sure, we've been dating for four years, but is that enough time to know if he's willing to stay by my side for the rest of our lives?_ She looked at the round band on the palm of her hand and closed it tightly. She _wanted_ to be his wife, she was just afraid of how much it would hurt to be rejected. _He said he loves me, and I love him. If anyone must be by my side, then I want it to be him and no one else._ She still couldn't convince herself that he was ready for such a commitment.

"Your Majesty, King Dave has arrived," Manfred announced from the doorway.

"Send him in at once," she ordered without turning to face him. She heard Dave enter and the door close softly.

"Is something the matter, Queen Moon?" She turned to face him, worry and doubt plain on her face.

"I want to marry River," she stated bluntly and brought her still closed fist to her heart, "but I don't know if he'll say yes." The recently married king opened his mouth in shock as his eyebrows touched his hairline.

"Really?"

"Yes, I really, _really_ do."

"No, I get that you want to marry him. It's just…you don't know if he'll say yes!" Dave chuckled but quickly silenced at her threatening glare. "Of course, he'll say yes, River absolutely _worships_ you!"

"Do you really think so," Moon asked hopefully.

 _Apparently_ , thought Dave, _Moon the Undaunted has taken a break today. I've never seen her so flustered before._ "Moon, the poor man would've asked you to marry him by now if he could. If the rule stating you had to ask didn't exist, you might have had a kid by now. That is, if _you_ had said yes."

"You don't think he'll feel pressured? I know he hates almost all of the Butterfly family traditions." Moon paced in front of her friend before turning back to him. "What if he _does_ say no? I…I don't think I can handle that."

"Moon, relax!" Dave gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "He'll say yes and then scream it from the rooftops. His entire life already revolves around you and everything you do. That man loves you more than corn _and_ loincloths."

She let his words sink in while she fidgeted with River's ring. Nodding, Moon showed her friend the ring specifically designed for River. After getting Dave's seal of approval, Moon left to make the necessary arrangements for her big question.

 **MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

The castle bustled about as the servants prepared for the evening. While Moon was being dressed in one of her newest dresses, the cooks were making River's favorite dishes for supper and dessert. A fine wine and champagne had been imported from a dimension known for their blends and were currently chilling on some ice. The finest dishes and silver had been brought out along with both, the queen and possible future king's, favorite flowers. The queen had even sent her crown to be cleaned and polished for this special dinner.

In the queen's dressing room, maids, tailors, and frantic servants tended to the woman's needs. She had chosen a cerise colored dress and gloves with thulian and white accents. Deciding not to tower over the prince and further intimidate him, Moon chose white flats. After seeing her reflection, she felt any extra jewelry would be a bit much and called for her crown. She had asked for Dave and Wrathmelior to join them for their date in case Moon needed a push in the right direction.

"King and Queen Lucitor have arrived, Your Majesty, and are waiting downstairs."

"Thank you, Manfred, I'll be there shortly." She watched as Manfred left and turned to look herself over in the mirror again and decided to take a matching fan. As one of her lady's maid fetched the thulian fan, Manfred re-entered.

"Prince River has just arrived and joined the others, Your Majesty." Panic coursed through Moon's blood as she swallowed thickly.

"Coming, Manfred." He bowed respectfully and held the door open for her. Taking a few deep breaths, she approached the door and stopped suddenly. "Manfred, be honest, how do I look?"

"Your Majesty…you look absolutely terrified, almost like you're about to be executed. Instead of thinking about the big question, perhaps you should focus on the fact that you will be dining with some of your closest friends and allies." Moon closed her eyes and focused on the wonderful night the four would have even if the man of her dreams rejected her. Finally, she nodded and continued out the door and down the stairs.

"Announcing, Queen Moon Butterfly," another servant said as the dining hall doors opened. She had to let out a gasp and silently praised the staff for their excellent handiwork. The Lucitor's looked a little out of place but smiled widely when they saw their queen walk through the doorway. Moon blushed when she saw River and his wide-open mouth, arms dangling limply to his sides.

"You-you're…and your…," River was speechless for the first time in months. He certainly looked handsome in his cornflower blue suit and cleanly shaven face. His hair had been combed thoroughly and he had changed his usually black and white boots to solid black ones.

"Thank you, River. Shall we sit?" She motioned to the seats and the small party took their seats. Their meal was brought out and small talk ensued. In the background, a small orchestra played soothing melodies to fill in any silent moments.

"Queen Moon, I absolutely love the decorations. Did you get these flowers from your garden," Dave asked as he inspected a lilac pincushion.

"Why, thank you, King Dave. Yes, the pincushions and cape jasmines were grown in the garden. These were the first to bloom." Moon pulled one of the cape jasmines out of the table vase and handed it to River.

"You had them plant the flower I brought you?" He took the cape jasmine and lifted it to his nose to sniff. "I bet the shrubs look lovely. What am I saying? Of course, they do, it's your favorite flower," he said with a smile. He delicately tucked the stem into his breast pocket.

"They smell lovely in the evening and add to the greenery against that drab old wall. Perhaps we can see them after dinner, they look spectacular under the moonlight."

"How many did you plant?" Dave placed one of the white flowers in his wife's large hand for her to see.

"I believe there were sixteen shrubs planted. They alternate between some roses that were replanted simultaneously," Moon informed.

"And what are these purple flowers again?" Dave pointed to one of the pincushions.

"They're pincushions, my favorite," River added excitedly before Moon could answer. "Where did you get these?"

"Well, after you pointed out the beautiful blue flowers, I couldn't help but want a few of my own. They smell wonderful and…overall, I thought you'd like to see them." Moon's confidence hit a bump as she explained her reasoning for having them planted.

"But these are only grown in the Earth dimension? You would have had to import them and they require constant care." The young prince looked shocked at Moon's confession.

"I had some servants fetch me enough to plant and the garden staff tends to them when necessary. I wanted you to be able to see them whenever you wanted." Moon took a sip of her wine before asking for dessert. The dishes were exchanged, and River's eyes lit up when he saw the apple dumplings the servants had brought out.

"No way, this is my _favorite_ type of dessert! Is it my birthday or something?" He took in the sight of his dish before joining the others and eating it. Moon tried not to choke when he asked about all his favorite items being themes during their meal.

"I think we're celebrating your _long_ , wonderful relationship and its potential future," quipped Dave slyly. Moon shot him a glance while River had his eyes closed. The blonde was savoring the taste and smiled in pure, child-like delight.

"Moon, you shouldn't have. A simple cake would have been alright with me." River placed another dumpling on his plate and sighed happily.

"Well, if you're lucky River, you'll be having that cake sooner than you think." Dave winked at Moon as he took a sip from his wine. Instead of helping, Dave had reawakened her nerves and caused her to inwardly panic.

"Eh, maybe. It's up to River if he wants me, I mean, my cake." She coughed nervously and gulped down the rest of her wine. "Although, he may not want you here if he does. I know _I_ may not."

"What? Dave can have some cake too. He'll have to ask nicely first, but I'd gladly give him some," River said, oblivious to the second conversation the two royals were having. River began to talk to Dave while Moon excused herself to 'freshen up'.

When she returned, the group was ready to see the garden and the beautiful flowers Moon and River adored so much. Feeling like this was the best time to ask River her question, she called for one of the garden's staff members. The female gardener began to explain the different types of plants within the garden to the two couples. After some time, Moon cleared her throat and met Dave's eye. He nodded and asked for the gardener to explain one type that Wrathmelior liked.

Moon grabbed River's sleeve and stopped him from following the others. He turned to her with questioning eyes while she held one hand behind her back. She smiled nervously and pulled him to a bench near the cape jasmines and roses. He leaned his face into the bush and inhaled deeply.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" He pulled his head out of the bushes and placed a white flower in her hair.

"Uhm…first, you look very handsome, but I do miss your beard," she said as she ran her hand against the side of his face. He leaned into her hand, feeling its warmth.

"My father made me shave. He said that I could only grow it out once I was married." River took her hand in his and held it. "I can grow it out if it'll please you. And before I forget, you look breathtaking tonight, like a radiant star from the heavens above."

"Thank you, River. I wanted this night to be special for you…for us." He felt her hand shake and began to worry.

"Is something the matter? You're not leaving for a long time, are you?" He looked as panicked as she felt.

"No, I…uh," she swallowed thickly and felt her confidence slipping away with each second. "I want to…to…"

"Moon, are you alright? You look pale!" He pressed a hand to her forehead and felt her warm temperature. "Oh, no! You've got a fever. You shouldn't have pushed yourself tonight, I'll get you a doctor." Before she could stop him, he had re-entered the castle, shouting for a doctor. She could hear guards, the Lucitor's, and a team of doctor's heading her way. She had never felt so embarrassed!

"She's over here," River said as he literally carried the head doctor to Moon. "She has a fever and she's pale." He set the doctor down and clenched his fists worriedly.

"River, I'm fine, really," Moon said as she blushed profusely. The doctor began to check her vitals and River danced around as he waited.

"Is she alright doctor? Does she need anything? Water, a blanket, food?"

"No, she has a slight raise in her temperature, but it's mostly likely due to the chill outside. If her temperature rises, she'll be put on bed rest." The doctor stood and gave instructions to her team.

"But I'm fine, River, I'm just nervous about…," she looked at all the pair of eyes laid on her. "About…"

"About?" River and Dave said in unison. Moon began to breath heavily as she tried to ask the simplest, and yet _so_ complex, question ever.

"See," River said as he pointed to Moon, "she's not well. Queen Moon _never_ has trouble speaking!"

"River, this might be a really important question that could change your life. _Forever!_ " Dave looked at Moon. "Right, Queen Moon?"

"Yes! It's very important. So important, I'm anxious about the answer."

"But…you're 'Moon the _Undaunted'_ ," River said. He was confused by Moon's behavior. _What could cause even her to panic?_

Moon dipped down and summoned up her hiding courage.

"River, will you marry me?" Everyone but Dave and River gasped in shock. River looked like he was about to pass out…and then he did. "Oh, my stars, is he alright?" _Good thing the doctors are out here,_ she thought. The head doctor knelt next to the prince and pulled out a small bottle of smelling salts. After a couple of seconds, the blonde came to.

"Did I die or did Moon just propose to me?" River blinked in awe as he sat up, dazed.

"Marry me, River Johansen," Moon said more confidently this time. River jumped up and shouted in excitement. He picked up Moon and twirled her around while shouting 'yes' excitedly. Moon laughed as she held onto him, elated to hear him so overjoyed with her proposal.

"Congratulations, Moon and River," Dave said happily, "for a second, I didn't think you'd ask." The doctors and nearby servants offered up their congratulations and began to leave the two to themselves.

"Thank you, Dave, for all your help," Moon said as the Lucitor's exited.

"No problem, I want an invite though," he yelled back before entering the castle. Manfred brought out the bottle of imported champagne for the engaged couple to share.

"I love you, River, I love you so much," Moon said as they danced to an imaginary melody.

"And I love you, my dear, with every fiber of my being." He twirled her before she remembered the ring in her pocket.

"Wait, River! I have something for you." She took out his ring from her wand pocket and grabbed his left hand. Her eyes teared up as she slid the gold band onto his finger and gave his knuckles a kiss.

"Darling, it's perfect!" He twirled her some more before dipping her and kissing her deeply underneath the full moon.

 **MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

 **Author's Note: I know Moon isn't usually at a loss for words, but I feel like this is how she would have acted if she had to ask River, her best friend, to marry her. I don't know if Dave was friends with Moon, but if he was, he was totally her wingman. Sorry this was so long, but I kinda got carried away with the idea of Moon freaking out over details. I hope you enjoyed!**


	21. Chapter 21: Here for You

**Here for You**

River's heart stopped as one of the guards informed the room of the queen's possible demise. At first, the young boy thought that what he was hearing could only be false, but then he thought of his friend and how she might be dealing with the news. Within a couple of hours, the news was confirmed and Mewni fell silent.

River's family, as well as the rest of Mewni's royal families, gathered at Butterfly Castle to pay their respects and for the Coronation Ceremony. Sounds of sobbing and hushed whispers of praise filled the town and the great castle. All throughout the wake, Princess Moon was nowhere in sight. Curious, the blonde prince snuck out of the throne room and slunk throughout the silent corridors in search of his grieving friend.

After half an hour of searching, River heard a child crying coming from what he could only guess was the former queen's bedroom. A young alert Mina Loveberry stood guard, a wide frown covering her somber face. Slowly, River approached the purple-haired guard who stared at him in disdain.

"Is Princess Moon in there?"

"…Maybe," said Mina as she blocked the door with her body. Her cold demeanor terrified River, causing him to freeze where he was. A part of him wanted to turn back around and wait for the young girl to appear before him and everyone else, but then he heard her. It was a sad, pitiful wail that brought tears to his own eyes.

"I was…told to…see if she…needed anything?" River nervously said, though it sounded more like a question. Mina narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, not liking what he told her.

"Who said?"

"Eh…Sir…Scars…guard," River said with an anxious smile. To his surprise, the warrior nodded and stepped aside. She cautiously knocked on the door and motioned for the prince to announce his presence. "Pr-princess Moon, may I…come in?" The crying stopped, and the only sound River could hear was his and Mina's breathing. He waited next to Mina who simply shrugged. He turned to leave, regretting his decision with each step.

"Prince River?" The small voice of the once happy princess drifted through the silence as she peeked her head out from behind the heavy door. River quickly turned around and awkwardly bowed to the high ranking royal.

"Princess Moon, I came to see if you might need something. Is…is there anything I can do for you?" After seeing her pale, tear-stained face, he couldn't bring himself to offer her a reassuring smile. She didn't answer. "Do you want someone to…to be there for you? I mean, listen to you, like…eh, uh…?" She didn't really have family to comfort her, her other Butterfly relatives would barely reach the castle later in the day.

"That would…be nice," Moon said as she fought to look like she was unfazed. She pulled the door open and welcomed River into her mother's room. To River's astonishment, the room was much roomier than he previously expected it to be. In the center of the room against the outer wall was a large bed with large plump pillows. Feeling out of place, River chose to stand by the door and allowed the mourning girl to resume her position on the sizeable bed.

"Is there something you would like me to do?" He didn't dare say 'my condolences', she'd hear plenty of that for weeks. She looked lost, her trademark smiles an afterthought from days past. He chanced a few steps forward and halted near the bed.

"You can sit, if you like," she said quietly to the nervous prince. He was breaking a lot of rules by being here but decided her state of mind was more important. He nodded his thanks and sat far enough that they wouldn't be considered inappropriately close.

"How…are you coping, Princess?" He looked over at the blue-haired girl who had grabbed a pillow near her. She pulled it close to her chest and exhaled a shaky breath.

"Not…not too good. I just…she said it would…," Moon closed her eyes tightly as she buried her face in the damp pillow. "I'm not ready," she hiccupped, "to be queen!" River didn't know what to do for her. He was well aware that the Butterfly's hated public displays of affection and touching in general. Of all the days he had known her, Moon had never physically touched another person unless she absolutely had to.

"What can I do for you? I don't…I don't want you to cry anymore," he said sorrowfully. Moon kept her head buried in her pillow as more sobs wracked through her body. Scared, River kept his eyes closed as he slowly extended a hand to rest on the crying princess's shaking shoulder. She tensed at his touch, which caused River to jerk his hand back like he had been burned.

"…lease…" River cocked his head to hear her better. "Please…I need…a hug." River sat in disbelief at Moon's request but didn't have the heart to refuse her. Gently, River wrapped his arms around the weeping girl. She released her grip on the pillow and moved to hug River. She clung to him as she cried harder on his shoulder.

"I wish this hadn't happened. I'm so sorry, Moon. I wish I could do more." He pulled his arms around her tighter as she began to weep more silently. They remained like that for several minutes before Mina knocked at the door.

"The Magic High Commission says it's time for the funeral, Your Highness," Mina informed from the other side. Moon kept her head firmly rested on River's chest and sniffled.

"I'll be there shortly. Thank you, Mina," she said. Moon sounded a bit more comforted than she had earlier. After a couple more seconds, the princess lifter her head and moved back from the damp prince. "River, I'm so sorry. I've ruined your suit!"

"No, it's alright," River said as he attempted to convince Moon that she was well within reason for making his shirt damp. "I can just say I spilt my drink. I'm a Johansen, so everyone'll believe it," he said as he pointed to himself.

"Alright, if you say so. Thank you…for comforting me. No one except for you and Count Mildrew have been willing to approach me since news reached the castle," she said as she tidied herself up. River did the same and grabbed a mirror for Moon to use so she could fix her hair.

"I really do wish I could have done more. I'm not good at these kinds of things." River blushed as he held the mirror up while Moon pulled her hair up.

"I beg to differ, Prince River, you were just what I needed right now. Count Mildrew came by earlier and kept trying to get me to cry for him like forcing me to mourn would help me." Moon took the mirror from River's hands and placed it back on the bedside table with a pitiful sigh. "As much as I don't want to, it's time to say goodbye to my mother."

River watched as she held her head high and left her mother's room with as much dignity as she could muster. Though she cried during the funeral, she refused to bow under the pressure of those who wanted to see her fall apart by her mother's death.

 **MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

 **Author's Note: Well, that was more emotional than I thought it would be. This would have been posted sooner, but the 7** **th** **Stevenbomb is tearing me apart and I couldn't focus on writing this. The coronation ceremony might be the next chapter, I'm still deciding. Hope you enjoyed!**


	22. Chapter 22: Queen Moon

**Queen Moon**

One bleak day had passed and now Moon Butterfly was preparing for her coronation ceremony. She had never imagined this would be how she claimed the throne. The young teen had always thought that she would be married with a child when her mother would finally pass the crown to her. But, no, she was ascending to the throne because some vicious monster had ended her mother's life.

Moon laid in her bed, dreading the day's events and the emotional turmoil it would bring her. She felt empty, void of all emotions except despair and anguish. Occasionally, she would feel brief surges of other emotions, but they would fade as quickly as they appeared. It felt wrong to be anything but sad, almost like she was forgetting her mother. While laying in the dark silence, Moon wondered what would happen if she just hid in some part of the castle until she was done mourning the loss of her mother.

Before her thoughts could convince her to try it, the servants entered to start preparing for the day. After a couple more seconds, the blue-haired teen sat up and left the safety of her bed. Everything that once brought her joy, dressing up and meeting with other people, now felt hollow and monotone. It was as if she had been sent to a dimension of static. She hated it. She hated feeling like her world was falling apart, but she couldn't help it. Her mother was gone now, and she doesn't even get the luxury of properly mourning the loss of her remaining parent.

Time passed slowly as the princess was decorated like a living doll. The more she looked at her mother's crown the more she felt like a doll forced to partake in some silly game by an invisible puppeteer. Finally, the servants had finished with the teen and escorted her to the corridor outside of the throne room. Looking at the solemn decorations in the hall, Moon wondered if her mother's ceremony was a happy occasion or a sad one.

The doors opened to reveal a room packed with people. Only the royal heads of Mewni were allowed a place to sit while the rest stood. The orator droned on for what felt like forever, saying something about Moon's pedigree and how she was the heir. Half-heartedly, Moon recited her lines and noted how empty they sounded as they bounced off the walls. Her eyes burned, but no tears fell. She had cried too much already that now there were none left to shed.

Politely, the room clapped as Moon was declared the official reigning queen of Mewni. Congratulatory words and condolences from those around her fell on deaf ears as she ignored the stares and closeness of others. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned to see who it was. She was half expecting it to be River coming to her rescue. Instead, she came face to face with Count Mildrew.

"My Queen! How tired you must be," he exclaimed loudly and dramatically. Moon frowned as he fell to his knees, her hand grasped tightly in both of his. "Forgive me, but you look so strong it's moving me to tears. Your dear mother would be proud of you and your unwavering display." Moon took a step back as the onlookers began to whisper about young love.

"Thank you, Count Mildrew. You may stand," she said, attempting to appear unfazed by the count's antics. She tried to take her hand back, but the count pulled it closer to his face.

"It's alright now, you don't have to be strong anymore. I'm here for you," the boy yelled loudly. Moon tugged a bit more forcefully on her hand, the urge to flee from everyone's stares growing with each millisecond.

"I'm fine, really. You can let go now, Count Mildrew." Moon yanked her hand out of his grip and began to topple backwards. She braced herself for a most ungraceful fall when she felt strong hands catch her. In her ear, she heard a horse's snort and thought that Prince Ponyhead had grown arms.

"Queen Moon, are you alright?" River's voice sounded so close it was like he was right behind her. She straightened up and turned to thank who ever had caught her. To her delight, River turned out to be the one who had saved her from embarrassment. He offered her a smile, one hand still firmly on her shoulder.

"Yes, thank you very much. I…seem to be dizzy," she lied through her teeth.

"Your Majesty, you must rest at once," Count Mildrew shouted in her ear. Before she could protest, Prince Ponyhead advanced on the young boy. He shot the Mewman a glare that chilled even Moon's blood.

"Perhaps, it is you, who needs to rest," the deep voiced unicorn said, his horn dangerously close to poking an eye out. Gulping, the count agreed and quickly left the three royals.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," River said quickly as he removed his hand from Moon's shoulder. She was surprised that she had forgotten it was even there in the first place.

"It's quite alright, Prince River. If it hadn't been for you, I would've made a spectacle of myself." The smallest of smiles graced the newly crowned queen's face.

"Glad to be of assistance," Ponyhead responded for River. The blonde had become tongue-tied and decided that it was best not to say anything lest he embarrass himself.

"How, uh, how're you feeling, Pr-, I mean, Queen Moon," River asked, still reeling from touching her shoulder for so long. His ears, as well as his face, were crimson. And for the first time in a while, Moon was content with the peaceful moment she was having with her friends.

"I think I'll be alright. I still miss her, but I have a kingdom to run now. I can't neglect anyone because of what happened," Moon said sincerely. The two males nodded their understanding.

"We're here for you, all you have to do is send us a message. I'd gladly run from Johansen Castle if you wanted me to," the blonde prince declared. "I can outrun most warnicorns, so it'd be super easy!"

"Thank you for your generous offer. Should I ever need assistance, I shall call upon you immediately." The queen appreciated that the two were giving her the space she needed and was about to tell them when the Magic High Commission began to approach them. "Forgive me, I must speak with the Commission now."

"Not at all," said Prince Ponyhead with a nod.

"Eh, before you go, I wanted to tell you…I believe in you! And if you ever doubt yourself, I want you to remember that there are people who believe and support you." Before she could give her thanks, River dashed off, Prince Ponyhead following. The presence of the Commission loomed dauntingly over the teen. She turned to face her next obstacle and remembered what River had said. Squaring her shoulders, she lifted her head and walked over to her new throne. Confident, she sat before the older Commission members and waited to hear what they had to say.

 **MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

 **Author's Note: I didn't add any dialogue for the ceremony because I'm not quite sure what would be said. Most of the previous chapters show River supporting Moon as a love interest, but I thought this one should be as friends to lead up to the future/in-show romance. Hopefully, we'll get more of their backstory in future episodes. Hope you enjoyed!**


	23. Chapter 23: Peaceful Day Out

**Author's Note: Sorry, I would've posted sooner, but some things happened, and I haven't been able to do much. My July has been hectic, and I won't be updating the drabbles twice a week anymore. Hope you enjoy!**

 **MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

 **Peaceful Day Out**

The castle had become surprisingly quiet since Star had begun her training on Earth. The teen had only left a couple of weeks before her parents began to miss her terribly and needed a distraction from the drastic change. By the thirteenth day, the lack of screams of terror and utter chaos were completely noticeable by Mewni's inhabitants allowing the royal couple to finally breathe easily for once.

"Moon, love," River sighed out as he threw himself to the floor, "when is Star coming back?" The middle-aged queen sat still in her chair as her cosmetic attendants styled her hair.

"Honestly, River, you act like she's been gone for ages."

"But it's so boring without my baby girl!" He huffed and kicked his legs out. "You don't like to tame wild animals like she does," the lonely king stated. Moon scoffed in response and rolled her eyes, she wasn't exactly a wild teen.

"I can't just run off because you're bored. I have a kingdom to run, technically, so do you," she said sternly. "Yes, I miss her too, but it's finally peaceful. When was the last time we didn't have to worry about her causing mass mayhem?"

"…Before she was born," River noted glumly. He crossed his arms like a stubborn child and pouted dramatically.

"This is our chance to relax."

"But…"

"No 'buts', River." Her attendants finished their task and then quickly exited the room. "However, if it'll please you, we can go out today _after_ I meet with the Lucitor's and do whatever you like. How does that sound?"

"Really!?" the king jumped up excitedly, clutching his wife's shoulders with a silly grin on his face. She couldn't resist his contagious joy and smiled at him while nodding her head.

"Really," she stated simply, "but first, my meeting with Dave and Wrathmelior." Her husbanded nodded his head violently to the point that Moon feared he'd suffer from whiplash later. "Darling, do be careful or we won't have our outing later."

River yelled joyously as he ran from the room. Still sitting, the blue-haired queen shook her head contentedly. She couldn't ignore the feeling of being young again and giddily walked to her meeting, praying it would be short.

 **MRMRMRMRMRM**

Not long after Moon wearily walked out from her meeting room, she was tackled by her energetic husband. He tossed her over his shoulder and ran to the front door as if they were in danger. Outside, there were warnicorns with four large sacks tied to their sides. River roughly set his shocked queen down and then looked her over. He was only in his loincloth and had mud markings along his forearms.

"Dear, why aren't you dressed for our outing?"

"Well," she started as she fixed her messy clothing, "I thought you were going to let me change first. You don't have to worry though, I'm wearing the detachable skirt with leggings underneath." She unclipped her skirt and stuffed it into the nearest bag. River jumped up and mounted his steed while Moon removed her crown and placed it the same bag.

"Come on, Moon," the short man demanded impatiently. He acted just like Star sometimes.

"Alright," she said as she finally mounted her steed. Laughing, she took off, leaving her husband in her dust. "What happened, slow-poke," she called out to him.

"You're cheating," he yelled back, "I love it!" The middle-aged man followed quickly after her. She was like a periwinkle blur as her hair flowed in the air. For the first time in a long time, the couple left their troubles and worries behind at the castle. They raced through the Forest of Certain Death, dodging death traps as they jokingly argued about who was the better rider. They circled around and stopped at the base of the flag hill to eat some lunch.

"I haven't had that much fun in _years_. I missed our little outings, River." She lounged across from her lively husband. He was happily tearing into a leg of meat like a starving wolf. She smiled at how calm and happy he looked in the sun and took a sip from her goblet.

"We should find time to do this more often, you're getting rusty on me."

"Are you calling me old?" She pretended to be wounded by his comment and pouted. River made an uh-oh face causing Moon to laugh at his silliness.

"No, I would never call you old. I swear, I didn't mean it like that, love." River set his food down and wiped his hands off before leaning in closer to her.

"I'm just messing with you, dear. I know you didn't mean it like that. But, the truth is, I have forgotten how to have 'fun' ever since Star was born," she said with a sigh. River leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss.

"No one can blame you. That's why you're an amazing queen," he said with a grin. Deciding to completely relax today, Moon nodded her head in a silent thanks and laid back on their spread. She looked up at the sky and studied the clouds, enjoying her husband's company.

"Just so you know, I won," Moon said as she closed her eyes.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. I reached the base first."

"Only because you got a head start."

"Nope. I won, fair and square."

"Best two out of three?" By now, River had laid out next to her, his right arm propping his head up as he looked down at his wife. She still had her eyes closed and hadn't realized how close he was.

"River, we head back to the castle from here. There won't be a third chance to see who wins."

"Once we get inside the castle, we can race to the bathroom," he suggested jokingly. He reached out with his left hand to play with a lock of her hair.

"Maybe," she hummed, noticing that he was twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. "What're you doing?" She finally opened her eyes and was surprised to see his face as close as it was.

"Admiring the view," he stated simply. She lifted a hand to caress his face, instinctively leaning upwards to give him a kiss. "Are you glad we decided to take a break today?"

"Yes, very much so," she said before giving him a more passionate kiss. "What about the view did you like?"

"That it gets better with age and that if I were to die right now, I would die happy. And then there's you, of course," he said with a devilish grin. Moon playfully pushed him with a giggle.

"If you're not careful, this may be the last thing you see," she joked. River's arm finally became tired as Moon sat up. He felt that her lap was more suitable than a pillow and looked up into her face once he got comfortable.

"I'd be fine with that," he said with a yawn.

"River, you can't go to sleep now. We have to head out soon or we'll be left in the dark." But seeing River so content kept the aged queen from moving. She looked down at his weathered face and felt her heart beat quicken. Even now, he could make her dizzy like a leaf in the wind.

"What I wouldn't give for time to stay still, if only for just a moment longer," River said tiredly. He opened his eyes and the two locked gazes. "I love you," he said quietly but with so much emotion Moon's breathing stopped for a split second.

"And I love you too. More than I could possibly put into words," she said, her voice shaking with raw emotion.

"I know."

 **MRMRMRMRMRM**

 **Author's Note: I felt like I needed to write something fluffy and carefree after the week I've had. I know it's an awkward cut off, but I'm writing a separate, longer outing/date story which may or may not be rated M, I haven't decided yet. Hope you enjoyed!**


	24. Chapter 24: Mine!

**Mine!**

The party was in full swing as musicians played lively music and partners danced. The ballroom was packed with standing and sitting guests of every kind. The queen was busy meeting with the guests and danced with a few when the time called for. Everything was moving along smoothly; Moon was engaged to River and she had moved on from her mother's untimely passing. She felt that all was right with the world. Then a stranger began to throw herself at Moon's fiancée. The nerve of some people!

At first, she didn't notice because of all the people surrounding her and how short River was. But as the party continued, more people began to make faces in a direction Moon assumed a drunk person was standing. Shortly after, people began to huddle in groups, whispering while staring at the young queen and the mystery area. She became curious and annoyed as she watched the mood shift. But just as she was about to ask what was going on, Glossaryk popped up.

"Uh, do you…do you want me to do something about her or…," the little blue man asked. Moon glared at him, clearly not understanding what he was saying.

"Do what about _who_? I would like to know why everyone suddenly seems so scandalized," she stated, eyes scanning the room as more people began to group up.

"Well, it seems that someone hasn't heard of your engagement and-," Glossaryk stopped talking as the young woman stormed off in search of River. He shrugged and helped himself to the bowl of punch, swimming in small circles.

 **River**

The young man tried desperately to detach the drunk woman from his arm, but she clung to him like caked on mud. He tried to play it off as if she were some childhood friend, but no one was buying it. He could see it on the onlookers faces, they thought he was cheating on the queen. Fear began to set in as the woman began to declare her love for the short royal and kept trying to kiss him.

"Stop that this instance," he demanded impatiently, "I don't even know you! Let go, you…insane woman!" He used his free hand to push her face away from his, her breath reeking of alcohol.

"Oh, you _know_ me~," the woman said seductively. "Come on, doll, why don't we go have some real fun?" She began to press her lower body closer, practically straddling him.

"I am _not_ your 'love' or your 'doll'! Leave me alone. Who did you come with," River asked as he looked around for a guard. He noticed that the thick crowd had begun to form groups and were now staring at him with malice. With renewed strength, River began to forcibly remove the woman from his arm, no longer caring if he hurt her.

"You're hurting me," she said as he finally managed to shove her off him. She clawed at his chest and shoulders as he continued to push her away.

"Well, you should have let go when I told you to," he said as he straightened out his suit. He turned away from her to fix his hair, leaving his back wide open for her to cling to. He let out an annoyed groan as she dug her fingers into his chest.

"Quit playing hard to get, doll. I saw the way you were looking at me, I know what you want," she said before nibbling on his ear. River began to spin around frantically, trying to throw her off.

"For corn's sake, woman, have some decency!" _Where's Ponyhead when you need him!?_ Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light and the two were floating in mid-air. The sound of tearing fabric drowned out the music and the party came to a halt as the two were forcibly separated. Eyes glowing an eerie blue, Moon stood below them with a terrifying face etched with rage. She dropped the woman and carefully set River down, eyes trained on the female who couldn't hold her liquor but seemed determined to hold Moon's boyfriend.

"Guards, remove this shameful excuse of a woman at once," she ordered, her voice overflowing with contempt. River instinctively shrunk back, afraid that she would throw him out too.

"Moon, I swear I would never be unfaithful to you," he said loudly, wanting everyone around them to hear. "I don't know her at all. I tried to get away, I swear!"

"River, I'm aware that you tried to get away. I saw as she attacked you from behind," she said with a sigh, trying to appear calm once more. "Why don't you head to my study, your clothes are torn pretty badly." The young man looked down at his exposed shoulders and guessed that the tear spread to his back as well. He nodded and walked away with his head low.

Once he made it to Moon's study, he removed his jacket and groaned when he realized his shirt was torn too. _Really!_ He removed his shirt as well, thinking that Moon would wait until after the party to see him. _I should have stayed next to Moon, then none of this would have happened. She'll probably want to call off the engagement to avoid ridicule._ He dropped his head into his hands, sighing at the thought. After several minutes of silence, the worn prince heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," he weakly said, thinking it was Manfred with a change of clothes. He stood quickly when Moon swiftly entered. She closed the door behind her and stared at River once she faced him. Her mouth hung open as she looked him up and down in awe.

"River…sorry," she said before quickly averting her eyes. River looked down in confusion and remembered that he was shirtless. The most she had seen of his skin was hands, feet, and his adorable face.

"Forgive me! I forgot," he said as he reached over for his tattered shirt. Moon took several steps forward, grabbing his hand before it reached its target.

"No, it's alright. We're getting married, after all. I just came to make sure you were alright. She was strong enough to tear your jacket and shirt, I thought you might have been scratched in the process." She ran a gloved hand over his shoulder, checking for any injuries. River's breath hitched at the feel of her hand's warmth on his skin.

"I'm sorry…that I made a spectacle of things earlier," he whispered as her hand rested on the back of his neck. The two had locked eyes and moved closer to one another to share a kiss. She had to lean down while he tiptoed upwards, making quite the funny image.

"It…wasn't…your fault," she informed in between kisses. They broke apart to catch their breath, muscles aching from the strain. "Someone else was bound to try and steal you away from me." She pulled him to her lap as she sat in her large chair. He released her hair from its confines, eliciting a grateful moan from the tired woman.

"Mm," he hummed, "they can try, but you're the only one for me. May I?" He gestured to her gloves. He hadn't seen her hands since the battle with Toffee. Sometimes, he wondered if that was the last time she had seen them too. She hesitated for a second before slowly slipping off the silky material.

"I don't know why you would want to see them, they're…tainted," she whispered, insecure about the purple markings. She watched as his large fingers traced the thin dark lines like a paintbrush on canvas.

"They're a part of you, so naturally, I love them." He kissed each wrist reverently, then leaned up and kissed her. "It's moments like these, that make me wished we were already married."

"Tell me about it," she said with a wicked grin. She tested the feeling of her cold palms on his warm chest, shivering at the new sensation. "The party's still going, you know? No one would notice us if we were missing for an hour or so," she informed mischievously, fingers dancing around on his thigh.

"Dear, are you suggesting we…," River blushed at what Moon was insinuating. He had thought about this moment ever since he had said 'yes', but this was a bit sooner than when he thought it would happen.

"We wouldn't do _that_ , dear! I simply meant, not return to the party just yet," she laughed out. River let out a relieved sigh, this wasn't exactly the ideal place for lovemaking, but then again... He shook his head with a chuckle. There were enough rumors circulating because of that drunk woman, what River was thinking would force them to abdicate their thrones.

"Yes, I'd like that. Staying here, that is." He cupped her face to kiss her again, both forgetting about the party happening down below as hands and mouths began to wander.

 **MRMRMRM**

 **Author's Note: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I decided to try something new with this chapter. This was suggested by a guest reviewer named Wolfie, sorry it took so long to write. Let me know in the review section whether I should start adding M chapters or keep it T and below. If I don't hear back from readers, I'll keep it T. Hope you enjoyed!**


	25. Chapter 25: River to the Rescue

**River to the Rescue**

River paced as he waited for his wife to come home from a long-distance meeting. Because it was on Mewni, she opted to take a carriage there, and forewent using dimensional scissors. Lately, a band of thugs had been robbing travelers along the route she was taking, and he couldn't help but worry. She was royalty, and therefore, the perfect target. Sure she had magic, but if someone rendered her unconscious, it did little to help her. To make matters worse, a storm was expected as black clouds hung heavy over the land.

The king waited for hours until the sun had gone down, but still there was no reply. She didn't take her portable mirror or her scissors, allowing dark thoughts to enter the young man's mind. They were married now, why couldn't she have taken him with her! The blonde had guards listen for any news of the bandits and nervously waited. His thoughts began to give an uneasy feeling. _She's pregnant for corn's sake,_ he thought as he stared into the fireplace, _I should have insisted I accompany her to the dumb meeting! What if she's hurt?_ The door opened as a frantic Manfred rushed to the short king. River gasped, fearing his darkest nightmares had come true.

"Speak man, have you any news?"

"The bandits have taken a royal carriage hostage. However, no one has been able to say whether it is Queen Moon's," Manfred yelled with teary eyes. "The ruffians won't let anyone close enough to see. They've taken refuge in a thick part of a wooded area. We've sent a small army of our best soldiers to capture them."

"I'll not standby and wait for her to be saved. I'm leaving at once to get her myself," River declared. He grabbed a sword and a helmet from his closet and marched over to Manfred. "My wife and child's life is at stake, I'll not leave them on their own. Notify the Commission to watch over the kingdom for us."

River ran to the stables and grabbed the fastest warnicorn, quickly mounting. He set off at once to save his beloved family, completely prepared to fight all of Mewni if he had to. He continued riding even after the sun came up and had to abandon his steed in a nearby village. The warnicorn was completely worn out from the trip, prompting River to run the rest of the way. He finally found the army Manfred spoke of and demanded information from the leader.

"Where are they, where's the queen at?" He was not in the mood for small talk and the commander quickly explained the situation. The man said that the Mewmans had restrained the passengers and were demanding money as well as immunity in exchange for the hostages.

"The problem is, Your Majesty, they've done this before and lied about their end of the deal. People were seriously injured last time and we don't want a repeat of that," the man explained. "We've decided to battle it out with them while another team sneaks over to the passengers and frees them." Knowing how delicate the situation was, River decided not to rush into battle.

"I shall help fight the bandits while you free the hostages. We should surround the area and create a pathway to the carriage and back," the king said.

"Excellent idea! I'll explain this to the others and then we'll strike." Overhead, loud claps of thunder began to shake the heavens as a light rain began to fall.

 **Meanwhile**

Moon thanked the stars as she reached the castle grounds before the storm had hit. They had to take a detour and ended up severely behind schedule. As a result, Moon wished she had taken her mirror like River had suggested. She sighed as she rubbed her slightly swollen stomach. Her ankles and back were aching, and she couldn't wait to have her darling husband massage them once she saw him. Manfred ran up to the carriage with a look of absolute terror and shock on his face, almost as if he were seeing a ghost. The driver and him were saying something frantically, causing Moon's heart to sink. Had something happened to River while she was away?

"Your Majesty, I regret to inform you that River is away," Manfred said with a deep frown. Moon inwardly panicked.

"What!?"

"We were under the impression that your carriage had been taken hostage by those bandits where you were at. As a result, King River left at once to free you." Moon gasped. River was most likely fighting a group of dangerous bandits thinking that she was over there. _River! No, he mustn't get hurt, I can't go through that all again!_ She stood quickly and immediately felt light headed. Manfred caught her and began to shout for a guard and a medic. The last thing she heard was a peal of thunder as the storm began to wreak havoc upon the area.

 **At the Battle**

River fought two men as he helped create a tunnel for the hostages. He was too preoccupied with beating his enemies to see if they had escaped or not. His body felt bruised and heavy, but that was the least of his worries. He used his fists to pummel one of the men before returning to fight his companion. A swift kick to the king's chest knocked the wind out of him as he dropped to the ground. He had lost his sword in the first few seconds of battle and couldn't find it now, go figure!

Resorting to old tactics, River bit down on one of his attacker's legs and pulled back, causing the man to fall. He released the foul-tasting appendage and punched the other fighter as hard as he could. Tired of their wounds and fighting, all three stopped struggling as guards came to shackle the two bandits. Limping over to the hostages, River was surprised to see that none of them were Moon. The freed royals thanked him for his brave deed, even though he wasn't really fighting for them. Of course, no one said that aloud and the group made their way back to the castle. Minutes after entering one of the carriages, the king fell asleep and didn't wake until he reached the castle. While he rested, the storm caused the caravan to stop many times, not reaching their destination until the late hours of the morning.

 **Later**

Moon awoke in time to hear the buzz of an excited staff. Manfred entered and informed her that her husband had returned, but the look on his face worried the young woman. She moved as quickly as her heavy body would allow her and made her way to her darling husband. She almost cried out in alarm when she saw the bruises and scratches all over his body. He instantly perked up once he saw her face, quickly hobbling over to hug her. The two waited to speak until they were safely back in their room and River's injuries had been tended to.

"Oh, love, I was afraid this would happen," she said as she held his hand. The doctors had told him he was on bed rest for a couple of days, much to his displeasure.

"I was so worried about you, I didn't want to take a risk and wait to hear if it was your carriage or not. I don't regret running off like that because, even if it wasn't you, I still saved a family from those evildoers," he said and kissed her hand. She laid out next to him and rested his hand on her stomach.

"I know, but, I was so afraid that you would be…," she fought back tears as River looked at her with knowing eyes. "I didn't want to go through with that again, or for our child to grow up without knowing their wonderful father."

"It'll take a lot more to stop me, but I promise I'll be more careful next time. I would never dream of leaving you or our child alone," he said and gave her soothing kiss. She nodded and rested her head next to his as he began to fall asleep again. She sighed, happy that the worst was over, and they could finally relax. Within the warm confines of her mother's womb, their growing child gave a soft kick, happy to feel her father's presence.

 **MRMRMRM**

 **Author's Note: I had written this week's before SDCC, so I laughed when I saw the promo. I had a feeling River liked to bite his opponents. As for my question concerning future chapters, I will be leaving these drabbles T. I have quite a bit of underage readers, so it doesn't seem like a good idea to combine them. Worry not, readers who asked for M, I will create an entirely separate set of M-rated drabbles. I haven't been able to work on them, so expect the M drabbles to appear somewhere near the middle of August. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
